Other Generations
by Redwinged Blackbird
Summary: Dean and Sam have to pick up a girl after her Dad dies on a hunt and bring her to Bobby's. she has abilities and may be connected to The Demon. To make things worse Gordon's back. features shifters,abilities,limp!sam towards the very end look for a sequel
1. Karma

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be addicted to fanfic. I did make an attempt on the impala once though...

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

After killing the yellow eyed demon, Dean and Sam decided to stay at Bobby's for a few weeks at least with Ellen and take a break.

All things considered, it had been calm... almost too calm after the gates of hell were literally thrown open and a demon army had been unleashed and only God knows what else had crawled out with it.

They're were things to hunt for sure, but nothing big league that demanded attention or that already wasn't being taken care of.

They'd been there about a month when Ellen got the call on her cell.

"Hello, this is Ellen."

"Who's this? Slow down, I can't understand a word of what you're saying." Long pause.

"What?... Oh God I'm so sorry." Her tone drastically changed to calm the person down.

"I know the roadhouse burned down, where are you now?"

"You shouldn't have gone back there." Ellen was suddenly stern and ridged.

"No, it was a good idea to leave the roadhouse." She sighed.

"Look... just stay where you are, I'll send some one to pick you up... stay calm."

She hung up.

Dean walked in. "What was that about?"

Ellen just rubbed her temples.

"Ellen?"

"Ever hear of a hunter, Michael Faller, went by Mike."

"Uh.. No not off the top of my head." "Why?"

"Well, last I heard he was working a job with a buddy of his. It looked like a couple of shape shifters decided to get together and have some fun."

"Well that's lovely." God Dean hated shifters.

"Yeah, and dangerous too." "Well the guy ditched him last minute and Mike was in deep enough he couldn't leave." "I haven't heard anything in about two and a half weeks... but he comes and goes so I wasn't really worried."

"I'm betting it didn't end well."

"No, actually. It didn't..." Ellen paused to gather her thoughts. "Listen, I don't know the specifics of what went down, but I need you and Sam to go down there."

"What, you want us to finish the job?"

"No, I need you to pick up his daughter and bring her here as soon as you can."

"Wait... What?"

"He brings his daughter on hunts with him... from what I've heard she's pretty damn good at it too."

"Then why can't she make it up here? She's old enough to hunt."

"Look, John kept you out of a lot of hunts when you and Sam were kids... a lot you don't even know about. Mike brought his girl on almost every hunt with him since she was about seven... She's barely eighteen now."

"So she's been hunting-"

"Just as long as you."

"I still don't understand, why doesn't she just hot-wire a car or take Mike's."

"The shifters got his car... hid it somewhere I think. She already stole one just to get to the roadhouse... by the time she made it back to that small town they were in, it was reported stolen with a description of the criminal. She had to dump it. And you know small towns, people don't forget faces easily."

"Damn..."

"So you and Sam get your selves down there fast."

"Where to?"

"Just a couple states over, town's called Cross Junction. They were in the trailer just outside of town by the lake. Her real name is Julia, but she's been changing it every so often. Says it reminds her too much of her old family and it gives an edge having aliases early on."

"Got it." Dean walked to the back door to call Sam. "Get your duffle Sam, we're goin' on a road trip and I'm leaving here in ten minutes."

_**WE 3KATAMARI...THEMESONGSTUCKINHEAD.**_

"So I'm guessing the Dad died..."

"Yeah, me too Sam."

"That poor girl... must be tough on her."

"How many miles Sam?"

"About 45 more from here."

"Good." Dean floored it, "We'll make it in about the next half hour."

_**RESTOFCARTRIPNOTWORTHWRITINGSKIPTONEXTSCENE.**_

It wasn't hard to find. Just a small trailer behind some trees and a lake.

Sam and Dean pulled up and knocked on the door.

No answer. They knocked again but still nothing and the door was locked.

"Allow me." Dean backed up to kick the door down.

Every piece of furniture that was big enough to block the door way was in place. The windows too.

"Well this'll be annoying."

"Yeah, well she's at least smart."

It took over half an hour to bust in through a window.

They didn't see anyone inside, it was almost like it was abandoned.

"JULIA!" "IT'S OK, WE'RE HERE TO GET YOU OUT!"

Still nothing.

"You think she left?"

"Nah, that'd be stupid... middle of a hunt."

"You're right. You check that end I'll check this one." Dean started with a closet.

"She's not stupid Dean. She's not gonna corner herself like that."

Sam entered a larger room to find an empty swivel chair surrounded by a ring of salt.

"Dean."

"Yeah."

"Come get a look at this."

They both crouched down.

"Well... she may be smart, but salt only repels spirits and demons, wont work against anything corporeal that's not possessed."

Sam studied it a minute, "Unless it's a trap..."

"Sam..." Dean had an alarmed tone, "I think you might be right."

Sam looked up to see a gun pointed at them. Apparently the hiding spot of choice was under the daybed outside of the salt ring.

"Who the hell are you!"

"Just take it easy... Julia, right?"

"Don't call me that!" She shifted to look more threatening. "Now I'll count to three and take you both out if you don't tell me your names."

"Alright, alright, just slow down." Dean held his hands up

"ONE!"

Sam shifted his eyes back and forth, "Uhh... I'm Sam. This is my brother, Dean."

"I heard the banging... musta been real determined to get in... Why are you here!" She still didn't lower the gun.

"We just came to pick you up."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?! You could be the shifters. I only called a few hours ago and unless you made land speed records you're lying. I know you've been watching me!"

"Ellen sent us, alright?" Sam used a calming tone.

"If you were watching you'd know that!"

Dean finally got frustrated, "You could be a damn shifter for all we know! Maybe you dragged her into the woods somewhere!"

"Shut up!" "I'm the one here with the silver bullets... Wanna try me?"

"Alright, alright. We all know that you're the one with the gun. But you're gonna have to trust us." Sam used the eyes.

"No. I need to know for sure. I'm not going anywhere until you can prove who you are and that you aren't the fugly things that got my dad."

"I have a camera phone. You can use it to call Ellen if that'll make you feel better, but I suggest you use it on our eyes. If there's no camera flare then we aren't shifters. Right?"

"Don't move, just slide it over."

Upon seeing no flare, she called Ellen to get the names of the guys that she sent down.

"Yeah, Sam and Dean huh? Thanks Ellen, bye." She lowered the gun.

"Happy now?"

"Alright, I'll go with you. I hid my bag, just let me go get it." She returned shortly later. "I heard glass break. Which window are we going out?"

"This way." Sam lead. Dean was still pissed about being held at gun point-much less being accused of being a shifter-and didn't say anything.

They got to the car and she fell asleep in back about half way to Bobby's.

Sam saw how tense Dean was and finally said something. "Dude. Let it go, what would you have done if you were in her spot?"

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess I can't blame her." "She's a little scary for a girl, ya think?"

"Didn't you tell me she's been in the 'business' for about as long as we have?"

"Yeah... And?"

"And she's not a little girl Dean. This is probably all she knows." "So how long do you think she's been on her own since..."

"I'd guess about three days."

"Damn, no wonder she's exhausted." "You didn't happen to get her name from Ellen did you... I mean, not her birth name anyways?"

"She changes it every so often. And no, I didn't get her most recent name."

"Well this should be sufficiently awkward if she wakes up."

"Then let's shut up so she doesn't."

"Dean."

"No, it's not you, she still freaks me out a little bit. In all honesty I flashed back to uhh... what's her name... the little girl with the knife, you stuffed her in a closet..."

"Missy?"

"Yeah, just for a sec."

"Dude, they're completely different! You just don't like to get beaten by a girl do you?"

"Hey, I've let you win more than you know bitch."

"Yeah, well you're a jerk."

_**RESTOFCARRIDEWASQUIET**_

They pulled up at Bobby's and Sam shook her a little.

"Hey, hey. We're here, wake up."

She immediately shot up wide-eyed and swatted Sam's hand away and quickly taking in her surroundings before she remembered where she was. Sam just stared at her, shocked.

"Oh..." she said quietly, "Sorry."

"Hey, it's ok." Sam went around to open her door and get her bag. She was out and walking by the time he got there. Dean got out and offered to carry the massive bag.

"My arms aren't broken, no thanks." She shrugged the boys off and went inside.

Ellen rushed to the door when she heard it open.

"You alright sweetie?"

"Yeah." She dropped her bags as Ellen hugged her.

"Honey, I am so sorry about your daddy-"

"Yeah I know..."

Bobby made his way in and Ellen moved, "It's been over a year since I've seen you last... so what name are you goin' by now?" He attempted to lighted the mood.

"It's Karma. Changed it about a month ago. New town, figured I'd just get a new name too."

Dean finally made his presence known. "So...Karma... I hate to say it but the beds are all taken, you'll have to settle for the couch. Sorry."

"Dean Winchester!... Of course she gets a bed, I'll give her mine if I have to." Ellen snapped and Bobby just glared.

"Uh... no. No, I didn't mean it like that..."

"No, it's cool. Y'all were here first." She started to make her way into the living room.

Ellen and Bobby were still shooting daggers at Dean.

"Uh... Sam, a little help?"

"Here, one of us will give up a bed, rock-paper-scissors ok?"

"Ok."

"Dean... always the rock, you really need to stop that."

"Hey, Karma, you could always take my bed. That is if you don't mind sharing a room with geek boy over here."

"You sure?"

"Well uh..." Sam kicked his foot. "Yeah, anytime."

"Thanks Dean." "Which room is it? Downstairs or the one on the left upstairs?"

"It's upstairs."

"I should let you move out... I'm gonna go take a walk, maybe forage through the junkyard."

After she left Sam talked to Dean.

"You were really gonna make her sleep on the couch. Her dad just died. You were torn apart for months after dad died and you give her the couch?"

"Well... ah... uh... what I meant to say was that-"

"Mmhmm. Go move your stuff Dean."

"Aw crap, you're right. Well, I know one thing Sammy."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I'm not rooming with an emotional teenage girl." Dean smirked as he climbed the stairs.

Karma came back about an hour later after Dean had moved out.

"Is it alright if I move my stuff now?" She asked Dean.

"All your's."

By that time it was dark so she didn't even bother to unpack, she just collapsed on the bed and slept.

Sam came in sometime later. The light was on but she was still asleep. He didn't want to startle her awake, but she hadn't bothered to take off her shoes or the hat that she'd had on the entire day and the clothes she had on she'd probably been wearing for longer than Sam wanted to know.

Sam cleared his throat, "Um... hey, you might wanna take your shoes and hat off."

Apparently it wasn't a deep sleep. Karma sat up slowly, took her hat off and kicked her shoes off, "Night Sam." She plopped back down and turned away from him.

_**NIGHTTIMEPASSES**_

Sam woke up the next morning and something was off. Karma was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up so he just got ready for the day as quickly and quietly as he could.

After he was out of the shower and dressed, Sam noticed what was off about the room this morning. He ran downstairs debating whether to get Ellen or Dean. Nah, Dean's freaked out by her enough, Ellen knows her better.

"Ellen, there's something you should see." Sam lead her upstairs and over to Karma's bed.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about _this_?"

Karma was fast asleep, only floating about six inches above the mattress.

Ellen gulped, "I'm sorry Sam, but I can't say I do."

"What do you think it is?"

"Oh. My. God."

"What?"

"I never really thought about this before. Faller was a hunter before he met his wife. He pretty much dropped off the map to live a normal life. One day he comes back in with Julia, said he had to some important things and left her with Jo and me for 3 weeks, not a word. He'd changed, I wondered what had happened but anytime I asked he changed the subject or would get angry..."

"You don't think..."

"I can't know for sure Sam, that's something you'd need to ask her."

"You think we should keep it quiet for a bit?"

"Probably a good idea... I'll go make us some breakfast..." Ellen didn't quite slam the door, but it was loud enough to wake Karma and she dropped down on the bed before rising up ready to attack some thing, much like in the impala.

"Morning Red," Sam hadn't noticed the bright, fire engine red hair before under the hat.

"Uhg, what?"

"I just said good morning. Notice the hair there." Sam nodded.

"I like hair dye, what can I say?" She paused, "By the way Sam, don't call me Red, my dad's the only..." She trailed off, "Sorry, didn't mean to bite your head off. I'm not a morning person."

"It's alright, Ellen has food downstairs I'm gonna grab some."

"I'll be down in a few. I need to shower or something...ick."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything but you really do."

"Go on ahead."

Sam went down and noticed Dean already eating with Bobby and Ellen.

"How's-" Bobby was cut off.

"Showering."

"Ah."

"Hey, I'm not one to let food go to waste... mind if I have the last of the eggs?" Dean asked.

"Karma's gonna be hungry too Dean."

"Oh, well umm... I'm going to go to the store, anyone want anything?" Dean felt like such an ass.

"Just the normal stuff Dean." Bobby replied.

"Be back in a few."

_**DEANGOESTOSTOREANDCOMESBACK.**_

Dean came back to find Ellen watching a Soap, and Bobby and Sam playing poker. He unloaded all the stuff he'd bought and then noticed something... the eggs were still there.

"Has she come down yet?"

"I dunno, I haven't been paying much attention." Bobby replied.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm winning." Sam laughed.

"She may have for a minute but I wouldn't have noticed, she's like a ghost when she wants to be." Ellen looked up.

"Right..."

Karma was going through some of the things she'd saved when she heard a knock.

"Come in."

The door opened a little but no one entered so she walked over to investigate. There she found a spoon, cookie dough, two water bottles, and a book–Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows...

"How the hell..." _It's only the 17__th_ she thought, but she didn't question it, she took the gifts and closed the door.

**AN: Ok... so I'm not much into fics like this myself, but I had a crazy dream and it grew into a plot bunny that's eating my head. Karma is definitely more than what she appears to be. SHE IS NOT ANOTHER JO! She will never be a romantic interest, she's too young for them and I don't write that stuff currently.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**


	2. False Comfort

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review.

Disclaimer: I don't own them... yet muhahaha

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Dean went to the pan and had the intention of finishing off the eggs, but after one bite it was decided that eggs should not be eaten if left sitting out for over three hours. So Dean opted to trash them and go for a granola bar.

At about noon Sam decided to make some lunch because one, it was his turn, and two, he didn't want Dean to freaking get food poisoning from all the scrounging and foraging he was doing.

"Dude. Stop. I'll make something ok?"

"Very well. Just remember I take my steak medium rare." Dean mocked with a snobbish accent.

"Ha ha, very funny. You'll take your meatball sub with tabasco sauce on it instead of marinara if you're not careful."

"Alright, just chill."

"Hey Ellen, making lunch. What do you want that's in the sandwich food group?"

"Ah, just ham for me sweetie, nothing special."

"Bobby?"

"I forget, do hot dogs count? There is a bun associated."

"Only if I can microwave it."

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey guys, what do you think Karma wants. You know her better."

"Well, it's not exactly in the sandwich group, but I've seen the girl live off of potatoes more than anything."

"Dean, toss me a potato, I'll just stick it in the microwave."

Ellen got up, "I'll take care of it, she's kinda weird about it."

"How so?"

"Well first she chops about three up, fries them in a pan, and of course she adds ham and onion, but she does this thing where she combines sugar, salt, pepper, and some Greek seasoning. I think I've seen her add maple syrup from time to time."

Sam just stood back with a confused look.

"Well that's Karma for you."

Dean overheard the conversation. "Dude that's freaking awesome!"

"What?"

"Yeah, sugar on potatoes... mmm... good eatin'."

"You know this how?" Sam asked.

"Well... you went to Stanford, Dad went on hunts, and I stayed home for a while... Scrounging isn't always bad... but I think I can actually make that, though I've never tried syrup before and I'd need the name of the seasoning."

"Wait, you cook? Since when?"

"Just told ya Sammy, now toss me a potato, I want some of this now. Forget the sub."

"Ok..."

It surprisingly was easier than Dean remembered. He finished after about 45 minutes and didn't burn it... too much.

"Hey, Bobby. Where's the syrup?"

"First cabinet on the left."

"Thanks." Dean made two plates. One for Karma, but he had to have some, it'd been too long and he was now craving it. He covered both in syrup and went upstairs.

Dean knocked. "Hey, I wasn't sure... but you eat. Right?" The door opened, "It's past noon, we're all eating downstair if you'd like to leave..." Dean saw Karma's side of the room, "Your lair."

She took the plate and smelled it, "Not bad, but you forgot the Cavander's. And syrup only goes on hash browns." She looked up with a half smile to see Dean masking how slightly crushed his attempts were.

"Well, unless you're into ketchup sandwiches... I can take it back."

"No." She pulled the plate closer. "Get your own potatoes... It's still good."

Dean started to walk away. "Hey!" Dean stopped, "Dean."

He turned around to see her still in the door way.

"Thanks... you know for everything." She smiled and looked down.

Avoid chick flics, "Well ya know, I figured with your dad's death... and I can't know, but I'm not gonna chance that you're adding PMS to that..."

"AH!" Karma was suddenly outraged, "I can't believe you just said that." She slammed the door and Dean was pretty sure he heard glass break.

"Answers my question." He went back downstairs.

Meanwhile Karma sat against the door, tears silently going down her face. Partly for what Dean said, but mostly because she was looking at the broken lightbulb across the room.

_My dad's dead and it's all my fault... I'm such a freak I can't control it... I can't help it... and it's all my fault._

She got up after a few minutes to clean up the glass and hide the broken bulb.

It was cold, but Karma picked up the plate and ate her lunch. And it was good. Before settling back down with her book... to kill time... to forget everything at least for a little bit.

No one brought dinner.

It started to get dark and she pulled out the flashlight to keep reading.

'_And in that moment, after killing Voldemort. Harry finally collapsed. Ron and Hermione rushed to his side, but he was already dead...'_

"NOOO!!!" The book flew across the room hitting the wall hard.

Everyone downstairs heard a scream and the loud bang and rushed to see what was wrong.

"KARMA!"

They busted into the room to see her with her knees up to her chest crying.

Bobby went to her side, "You ok? What happened?"

She was still crying a little bit before Ellen grabbed her shoulders, "What's wrong, you need to tell us what happened here." Ellen saw the dent in the wall.

"Harry's DEAD!" Karma choked out.

"Who's Harry?" Bobby asked.

"The book, Harry Potter, he died. My childhood ended a long time ago, but I think I just aged six years."

They noticed the book and backed away, "Oh."

Sam stepped forward. "It's ok, it's just a book. Did you read all the way through? They could bring him back..." Sam wasn't stupid, he knew it wasn't going to happen. But he could only hope. Who doesn't love Harry? "Wait, how did you get this? It doesn't come out for another few days?"

"It was in front of my door. I didn't question it. Would you?"

No one answered.

"I guess not... but geek boy here wants first dibs on it I guess."

"Shut up Dean. You like it just as much. And don't lie."

"Yeah whatever." They all started to head downstairs. "By the way, don't throw it around, if we read fast enough we could sell it on the internet."

Karma laughed a little bit. She didn't throw it, but in all honesty, she would have anyways.

_**SHESTAYSINROOMANDDOESN'TSLEEP**_

Sam came upstairs and tried to flip on the light, but it was obviously burnt out. "Hey Karma, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to the light? Have you just been sitting in the dark?"

"It burned out. I threw it in the trash. Didn't notice it was getting dark."

"Ok... Why didn't you just get a new bulb?"

"I'm comfy here, I have a flashlight."

"I'll be back, gonna go get a new bulb."

Dean saw Sam come down. "Dude, how's she holding up?... I mean other than her crush on Harry..."

"If I tell you, she'll scare you even more."

"Dude. I'm over that. She can't scare me... remember the creepy room of dolls and the vengeful little girl?"

"She's been sitting in the dark alone since we went up last."

"See, she's not scary. Just a little creepy... maybe emo..."

"Yeah, well, she's got issues to deal with, I can tell you that."

"Gee Sam, ya think? Caring, sharing is your thing, not mine."

"I'll see you in the morning."

_**SAMGETSLIGHTBULBANDTHEYALLSLEEP**_

'_Okay Karma, you know the plan. Stay in the tree and don't come down... no matter what. You've got to stay there a few hours before dark. You've got some food and water. Do you think you can manage? I need to know now.'_

'_Yes sir.' Karma started to climb up the huge tree and reached the first branch before she stopped. 'Hey... Dad.'_

'_Yeah Ju-...Karma?'_

'_Nothing... just promise you'll be careful... ok?'_

'_I'll be fine. Just focus on your job Red.'_

_She climbed at least 45 ft up before she found a good spot. Now all that was left was to wait until dark when the shifters would come out and her dad could go after them._

_And they came. Mike didn't shoot the first one in time and the second came from behind and slit his throat._

_All the while Karma watched, screaming as she came down, but by the time she was there, Mike was already dead. There was movement in the trees so she took his gun, knife, and coat before she was forced to run back to the trailer._

"_**It's my fault... I didn't warn him... I didn't do my job... It's all my fault, and he's dead... I couldn't stop them in time... I couldn't save him in time... I'm such a freak..."**_

Sam woke up to hear Karma screaming in her sleep. She was still hovering above the mattress... but the bed was now an inch above the floor.

He rushed to her side to wake her up, "Hey, hey. Wake up, it's ok. You're having a nightmare."

She and the bed both dropped, the bed letting out a loud sound upon hitting the floor. Sam was distracted, he didn't she her sit up quickly eyes wild. She suddenly saw him and still half in the dream, punched him in the face before moving away.

Sam moved back with his hand to his nose, "Gah."

Karma suddenly was aware of where she was and saw Sam. "Oh God. I did that didn't I? God Sam, I'm so sorry. I don't know-"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh..."

"Care to share?" his nose was bloody.

"Here, let me see." Karma reached forward.

"No, I'm fine, and you're avoiding my question."

She lied, "I don't remember... and you're not my counselor either."

"Fair enough... I'm going down to get some ice... Want anything?"

"I could use a beer."

Sam looked at her shocked with a face that said 'you've got to be kidding.'

"I'm serious, if you're going down."

"I don't think-"

"Sam, my dad just died. I've been hunting about as long as you. I've hustled pool in more bars than I can count. You think I've never had a drink?"

"Alright."

Sam got downstairs and Dean woke up.

"Dude, it's freakin' 3:30 in the morning... What are you doing awake? You aren't having nightmares again?"

"No, just getting some ice and a beer."

"Ok... I know it's happy hour somewhere, but 3:30? Dude."

"Not for me."

"Karma?"

"Yeah."

"All the more creepy."

Sam didn't say anything and Dean noticed the blood.

"What the hell happened to you Sam?"

"She's not a morning person."

"Did she just wake up and punch you in the face?"

"Not exactly... she was having a nightmare. It was my fault for waking her up and hovering... Dude, I think she broke my nose..."

"Let me take a look. Nah, doesn't look broken... I'm still the good looking one here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I figure if she broke it you may actually look better."

"Ha ha. Go back to sleep."

Sam headed back upstairs. And handed over the beer.

"So seeing as none of us will be sleeping... You wanna talk?"

"Depends, what do you want to know?"

"Well... let's start with your name."

"What about it?"

"I hear Julia reminds you of family too much."

"Dad named me after my aunt without her permission..."

"Why would she have a problem with that?"

"Don't ask me, she was my mom's sister. Mom's side never really approved of my dad. Probably just to pick a fight... but she really hated it and so did the family just a little, but they at least didn't show it like she did."

Sam laughed, "I thought I had a weird family. What happened to your mom? I mean did your parents divorce or what?"

"She died with my twin brother one night. Dad took me and left. No one came looking... Dad was an only child and his parents died a while back. Mom's side looked for me for about a month, mostly to look good to the neighbors, but they stopped."

"So... what happened on the hunt."

"No more questions tonight Sam, I'm tired." Karma lied.

"Alright. Night...err good morning I guess."

Sam turned off the light. Both faked sleeping.

**AN: I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS.**

**Harry dying to her is like when Sam died in AHBL1 to us so give her a break. Admit it. You screamed when he died and you know it.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**


	3. The Dam Breaks

Thank you to all of my reviewers:D **Especially me fellow pirate blue peanut m and m**

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review.

Disclaimer: I have too much free time. I would have less if I owned them.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

"So you think she'll come out today?... Or maybe this week?" Dean asked when Sam came down for breakfast.

"I dunno, that's kinda up to her."

"We should stop bringing her food and water... that'll get her out."

"Dean!"

"What? It's not healthy for her to live up there forever. She might develop that one thing, you know, people who are afraid of leaving the house or something..."

"Agoraphobia."

"No no, that's spiders I think."

"That's arachnophobia."

"Geez, sorry college boy. Whatever, my point is she can't just stay in there."

"She's been here all of a day and a half and you want to smoke her out? She'll come out when she's ready."

"No she wont, you were like that at one point. Dad and I did the same thing to get you out."

"I was avoiding hunts... besides, I got out... I went to college..."

"Yeah, well, not everyone gets a full ride Sammy, and not everyone's dad lets them leave like our dad did... more or less..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam muttered.

"Sorry Sammy, didn't quite hear that." Dean smirked.

"You're right Dean, we'll get her out ok? But we're NOT denying her food and water."

"Damn Sam, you take the fun out of everything."

"So what do we do?"

"Well... Hey Ellen."

Ellen walked in. "Yeah?"

"What does Karma do for fun?"

"Well... only friend she really had was Jo. I know she likes to make things... not just art and such, but she writes a lot too... Not bad at it either if you ask me."

"Alright, Sam. She still asleep?"

"Yeah, she's still faking."

"We need to take her stuff."

"Dean, problem. One, that's just wrong. Two, it's all scattered. And three, when? She's always in there."

"When she goes to take a shower. I notice she uses all the hot water."

"Dean. No."

"What else do you suggest?"

"I can't think of anything right now."

"Then stealing it is... c'mon I hear the water running." Dean was headed up the stairs.

"Dean, no." He didn't stop. "Ok, just wait." Sam followed.

They entered the room and started to gather things.

"Sam, you get the bag, I'll take care of the loose stuff."

Sam picked up the duffel and noticed what was in it. "Dean, we can't do this."

"What? Why not? She'll get it back... eventually."

"Dean look." Sam held up a sort of scrapbook. "It's sort of random, but it's got some letters from her dad, pictures... I think her mom's in a few."

"Oh... we'll leave that."

"Dean, I'm looking in here. I can tell over half the stuff isn't her's, it's mostly her dad's..."

"Ok, this was a bad idea... what now?"

"...Deny food and water..."

_**LIFEGOESONASTHEYSMOKEHEROUT**_

Karma came back into the room. She noticed someone had moved her stuff, but nothing was missing so she figured Sam was probably just looking for something.

She didn't really feel like going out. She was bored out of her mind, but there were ways to kill time so it wasn't really too much of a problem.

At dinner Bobby finally spoke up about her, "Has Karma come out at all?"

"Not that I've seen, have you boys noticed?"

"Yeah, she's still up there," Sam spoke up.

"Has she eaten today?"

"No. We're not bringing anything up to her. She'll come out when she needs something." Dean replied.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"Yeah, but we need to do something. Besides... she can't hold up for that long can she?"

"I don't know how long without food and water... but you boys remember that she was on her own before you came and got her... don't underestimate her."

"She couldn't have been alone more than three days... and she could get supplies." Dean argued.

"Best that I can guess, her dad died on the hunt so she probably spent the next day figuring out a game plan, if she stole the car the day after... it's at least seven hours to drive to where the roadhouse used to be–speeding, she had to drive back too so she probably slept in the car. That kills three days right there just for her to get back plus she had to dump the car and walk, so that would put her back in the trailer that night and if I know her that's when she locked herself in. She didn't call until morning so that's four."

"So at least four days after Mike died." Dean acknowledged.

"That's also if she didn't try to finish the hunt... I wouldn't put it past her."

"Wow, that's kinda impressive..."

"No kidding, so be prepared for a long wait boys, cause' she wont come out until she absolutely has to or just decides she wants to."

Karma hadn't seen anyone all day. She wondered if anyone would visit or bring food up or something.

No one did.

Other than that, it was the same routine. Make small talk with Sam and sleep.

_**FOURDAYSGOBY**_

"Damn she's tough. Has she complained to you about anything Sam?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm really surprised, she acts like she's perfectly content."

"Yeah, but it's been four freakin' days, she should be thirsty and starving to death... What is she doing? Eating toothpaste?"

"She's not stupid Dean, she gets water from the faucet in the bathroom and she fills up the empty bottles. I know it's weird, she hasn't even asked me for food and I know she's not sneaking out at night."

"How do you know that?"

"... I just do Dean."

"Well Bobby and Ellen have had enough of making her starve, they'll give it another day before they take control."

"You want me to talk to her tonight?"

"Gee, that's a thought."

"Fine, I'll talk to her tonight before she falls asleep."

Meanwhile...

Karma was upstairs just staring at the ceiling. It wasn't too terrible. It's not like she was desperate for attention, she just wanted to be left alone. Although she was hungry, she'd gone longer without food and knew that she could hold up maybe another day and a half before she needed to do something.

At least she hadn't had anymore nightmares about her dad. Karma was still not sleeping well, but it was better than watching her dad die again.

The worst part though was that she had nothing to distract her from it. Even if she wasn't asleep, the memories would creep back in and she'd realize why it had all went wrong and that she was the reason.

Sam came up earlier tonight. Karma wasn't asleep yet and it usually took a couple hours for her to fall asleep anyways.

"So... you haven't been around the house much." _understatement._

"I don't have anywhere I really need to go." _I DON'T have anywhere to go._

"Well, they miss you down on earth. You might want to visit sometime."

"Meh... I'm up here if they need me."

"Karma. You haven't left the room since you got here..."

"So..."

"You need to get out. It'll drive you crazy if you stay here too long. Maybe you could help Dean hustle pool or something. Go out and see a movie. I don't know. But don't tell me you don't want to see Harry Potter."

"Sam. I'm tired of hustling pool. In all honesty I'm lucky to have even read the Harry Potter books. I had to sneak them, Dad didn't like it. He said that Harry wouldn't last 30 seconds against half the stuff we've hunted–not that he's wrong," she laughed, "I've never seen the movies so I'm good. The books are always better."

"You're right on that one. But maybe you'll go downstairs tomorrow to prove you're alive and that I'm not hiding your body in a closet?"

Karma laughed, "Get in line, you're not the first one to want to strangle me..." she paused, "maybe."

"Well, I hope you decide to come out before Dean drags you out."

"You're kidding. Right? He thinks I'm creepy, that's why he's getting you to do it."

"Yeah... wonderful power of observation."

"I'll catch you tomorrow Sam." she turned out the light.

_**LETSENTERHERHEADSHALLWE**_

_Karma sat in the tree and waited for her dad to come out into the clearing._

_He stood there with his gun before the first one came looking like Karma. It suddenly stopped and flew into a tree, falling down stunned. Mike hesitated though. The thing really looked like his daughter._

_Karma watched from the tree willing her dad to shoot the damned thing before it was too late. Then the second one came up behind him. She didn't have time to shout a warning and she couldn't handle both of them at once. She could only watch, screaming as she came down. He was dead._

"_**It's my fault... I didn't warn him... I didn't do my job... It's all my fault, and he's dead... I couldn't stop them in time... I couldn't save him in time... I'm such a freak... I can't control it... I'm too freaking weak... I'm sorry Dad, I'm so sorry..."**_

Sam woke up to her screaming again. He debated how he should go about waking her without getting another blow to the face. As terrible as it sounds, he took down the curtain rod from the window and poked her with it.

"Karma, you're having another nightmare, wake up. It's not re-"

Karma fell down onto the bed again and shot up with the same force as before, only more terrified this time and still in the dream.

Sam on the other hand flew into the wall behind him and got up stunned.

"What the hell?" he could hear her still panicking and crying when he went to turn on the light. He frowned as it just flickered when he went to her side.

"Calm down, it's ok."

"No, no it's not. He's dead... I didn't do my job..." She was still sobbing and obviously not with the real world yet.

Sam looked over as the door slammed and the lights were still flickering and the realization finally hit him. _It's her._

"Karma. Snap out of it, it's just me, it's Sam."

"Sam?" she was still breathing heavily and starting to hyperventilate.

"Yeah, you need to calm down. It's ok."

"Ah... Sam... I can't control it." One of the lights exploded and the window rattled.

"Listen to me, you need to relax. Just breathe." Sam was holding onto her shoulders.

After a minute–which felt like forever–the window stopped rattling and the remaining light stayed on.

Sam watched as she passed out and started to fall back on the bed, but he caught her and lowered her down.

"C'mon, don't pass out on me." Sam shook her a little but Karma wouldn't respond. She was pale and her face was burning up.

Sam lifted her up to take her down to Ellen. He couldn't deal with this alone and she was the only one with any idea about what was going on.

"Dean... Dean!"

"Gah... What!"

"I need to set her down and get Ellen."

Dean saw that Sam was carrying Karma. "What happened?"

"I'm... not sure... hey just watch her for a minute." Sam put her on the couch and ran off to get Ellen.

He knocked on the door before coming in to wake her. "Ellen... Ellen..."

"Sam? What's wrong? It's four in the morning."

"It's Karma... she got worse after a nightmare tonight and I need your help."

"Wait, worse? How?"

"Well the whole hovering act we saw... that's a magic trick compared to tonight."

"She still upstairs?"

"No, I carried her down. Passed out. She's on the couch and Dean's watching her."

Dean watched Karma as she lay on the couch. He noticed how pale she was and all around how she looked like crap. "Dude, I haven't seen you in a few days... but what the hell happened?" He brushed the hair our of her face and laughed a bit, "Sure isn't food poisoning." Sam and Ellen came back and Dean was shoved aside.

Ellen looked at her a minute before speaking up. "I've seen her like this. Just once though... Mike carried her into the roadhouse a few months ago. Wouldn't tell me what happened, just that they were on a hunt."

"She obviously turned out ok in the end. What do we do?"

"It doesn't help that she hasn't eaten. But at least she's been able to get water." Ellen wanted to talk to Sam in private without Dean hovering. "Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Go to the kitchen and get some cold water and warm up something for her to eat. She might wake up in a bit. Grab some pain killers too."

"Pain killers?"

"Go Dean."

He left muttering a few things under his breath.

"I need to know what happened Sam."

"She was having a pretty bad nightmare, yelling in her sleep. So I poked her with the curtain rod to wake her up–"

"You poked her with a stick?"

"Curtain rod. Last time I tried to wake her up she gave me a bloody nose."

"Ok... has this happened every night now?"

"No, it's only the second time. But she still hasn't been sleeping well."

"Well poking her wouldn't do this... What else?"

"She woke up and the next thing I knew I was against the wall... went to turn on the lights and they started flickering. She was still dreaming a little... Said something about the hunt being her fault. The window started rattling and I tried to calm her down... but it only got worse. A light bulb exploded before she finally got with it a little. Then she just passed out when everything stopped."

"How do you think this happened Sam? People don't randomly get abilities like this."

"I asked her about her family one night... All she told me was that her mom's side hated her, Mike had no family aside from her mom, her, and apparently she had a twin brother."

"Did she say what happened to them."

"They apparently died one night. She wasn't specific. And then her dad brought her to stay with you."

"Well that last part's true I remember."

"Ellen... you don't think it has something to do with..."

"The demon? I don't know, but I've been thinking about it."

"It would explain a lot."

"I thought it was only kids your age though."

"There was this one girl... Rosie. The demon tried to get to her but we stopped it. Dean and I always thought it was just a trap."

"It could just be–"

"But then, when I was with the others... the demon came to me in a dream. He mentioned something about there being other generations, but that's all."

"So if that's true... then she would be connected. You sure you've never seen her before?"

"No. She wasn't with us and I've never had a vision about her."

"So the mom and brother die. How'd she survive?"

"I guess sorta the same way I did... Mom comes in trying to save both, grabs her brother and Mike grabs her... Mom dies in the fire. Makes sense."

Karma started to stir and opened her eyes a little. "Ah... killer headache..."

"I know, Dean's coming back with some pain killers... maybe even a sandwich... DEAN!"

"What?"

"She's awake, hurry it up in there."

"How'd I get here?"

"Sam carried you down sweetie."

"Oh... not getting kicked out am I?" she laughed a little.

"No, just dragging you out of the lair." Sam answered.

Dean came back with the supplies.

"Take these," Ellen handed over a couple pills.

"Thanks."

"Dean made... peanut m&m's and some Ramen noodles..." Sam shot a look at Dean. "Dude."

"What?"

"No, it's fine... I'm kinda hungry actually."

"Well, you feel up to eating?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just the headache."

"K'... But get some more sleep. You'll feel better."

"Thanks guys."

She finally fell asleep about an hour later. No nightmares. No 'hovering'. Nothing, just sleep.

_**CONVERSATIONBETWEENELLENDEANSAMANDBOBBYKARMAISSLEEPING**_

"So what the hell happened? Karma's not exactly the fainting damsel type." Dean asked. "Definitely smarter than a lot of girl hunters... no offence to Jo..."

"None taken. You know how I feel."

"I mean hair tied up and shoved under that cap... it's just..."

"I know what you mean Dean. She's always been that way." Bobby nodded.

"I don't know how much you know Bobby... but Dean doesn't know." Sam looked over.

"Know what?"

"I she has abilities Dean."

"Like super hero or..."

"People like me Dean."

"Oh..."

Bobby said something finally, "That'd sure explain a lot about Mike."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... he started taking on more hunts recently. Not just a chupicabra here or there... serious hunts, you know big league stuff like your daddy used to handle."

"Yeah, he did start doing that. Also explains why he doesn't mention his family." Ellen confirmed.

"You think he was using her to his advantage?" Sam asked.

"Not sure... I've seen the girl go on hunts alone. Maybe he just figured they'd take it a step up."

"Could be... but we'll need to ask her." Dean put in.

"That's not an awkward conversation."

"That's why you have to do it psychic boy, bring Ellen or Bobby along too though. She trusts them."

"He's right. She wont open up to us hardly... let alone a guy she's known less than a week."

"Fine, but let's wait and let her settle down a bit."

They all started to get up Dean stopped to say something to Sam though.

"Well, some good came out of this."

"What's that Dean?"

"We won, she's downstairs."

"After she passed out and I carried her down... your right, that was totally her decision Dean."

"Well... yeah... but–"

"Get some sleep Dean. The couch is taken but you can nap in the recliner for a bit."

Dean opened his mouth to say something.

"I've seen you crash there before, a few hours wont kill you."

**AN: I know a few of you were wondering and here it is. I plan on a few more chapters because there's been no general goal aside from getting her out of the room. What do you guys want to see out of her? I'm trying not to make her into another Jo, but I feel like she's a bit heavy on the 'born-to-hunt soul purpose'.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**


	4. Pretend Nothing's Wrong

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JARED!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers:D **

I'm recommending a story called **Taken** that me fellow pirate is writing. I think it's good so if you have extra time to kill, swing by that story.

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially **review**.

Disclaimer: I only own my free time that there is obviously too much of.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Karma woke up first. Everyone else had gone back to bed and were probably going to sleep later than normal due to the... episode... she had last night.

She wondered what to do now. They dragged her downstairs. To go back up would make her a stubborn emo. Staying downstairs would admit defeat. Or... she could act like nothing happened.

'_That works'_ Karma thought.

She went up and took a shower. They were still asleep when she came back down but everyone would wake up soon.

Still hungry, Karma settled on making breakfast. Pancakes sounded good, and there would be enough left to feed everyone.

Dean was the first to wake up, probably because he smelled food and coffee.

It was Bobby's turn to make breakfast so he yelled in, "Hey Bobby, don't forget chocolate chips in a few."

"Bobby's still asleep Dean, come on in. Coffee's ready at least."

"Karma?" He walked in still groggy and yawned.

"What?" She turned from the skillet.

"Uh... nothing... just surprised is all."

"Yes Dean, I cook. People tend to have to do that if they want to eat."

"No it's just... not used to you being down here."

"I was hungry. Thought I'd make breakfast. Grab some coffee and sit down. I was making these plain but I'll make you a few with chocolate chips since you asked."

"Yeah, thanks." He took a sip from his coffee mug.

Awkward silence.

"So... um... anything you wanna talk about?" Dean broke the silence.

"Not really. You?"

"No. But, I dunno, just tell me about yourself I guess."

"Well, I'm a virgo. Favorite color is clear. My favorite activities include skipping rocks, long walks in the woods at night, and killing your worst nightmare. I'm into liberals, hippies, and guys with long hair..."

"Not what I expected but ok..."

"Your turn."

"What?"

"You tell me something."

"Well my brother-"

"Something about you Dean. Sam can speak for himself."

Dean paused, "Well, see that car out there?"

"Yeah... nice car, I like it."

"Damn straight... She's my baby see. And if I catch you messing with her... I'll kill you."

"Gotcha." _Note to self: Steal Dean's car._

Sam walked in. Both were grateful for a third party.

"Hey, pancakes. Thanks Karma."

"No problem, I was up early this morning... Here's your pancakes Dean."

"Thanks."

"Sam, there's some batter left, want anything special? Last call."

"I'm good," he grabbed a few plain one's along with some butter and syrup.

Karma finished up with the last of the pancakes and sat down to eat.

"So how long have you guys been staying here?"

"We finished up a pretty big job. Decided to take some time off so we've been here about a month." Sam answered.

"Musta been a big deal then."

"You could say that." Dean barely looked up from his coffee.

"What was it?"

"Some sonuvabitch demon... Made life a living hell for a lot of people." Dean looked her in the eye.

"Hmmm... Dad and I heard something big was going down around that time. Never heard what it was though. That wouldn't happen to be it?"

"How'd you guess."

"Just a feeling. You guys don't look like the stay in one spot type. Well... maybe you Sam. But you go crazy if you aren't moving Dean."

"Well, we just needed a break I guess."

"What are you going to do when you leave?"

Dean looked at Sam, almost afraid of the answer.

"Just keep saving people I guess..."

"What about you Karma?" Dean asked.

"I don't know... I'm gonna probably get some money together and finish the job in Cross Junction if there still is one. I might stay with Jo for a while, but I haven't talked to her since she left."

"You could quit." Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop. Go to school, start your own life."

Karma laughed. "Before or after they pull up the name Julia Faller and I serve out probation for a few things... arson, fake ID's, breaking and entering... Ash was gonna wipe the Fed's database clean for me at one point, but that's not gonna happen now I guess."

Ellen walked in to catch the end of the conversation. "We all miss Ash. I know he was like an uncle to you."

"Yeah... taught me a lot." Karma laughed, "We'd get bored and instead of teaching me how to build a computer from stuff you could find in the junkyard, he'd just sit there and tell me completely useless information." She turned to Sam, "When lime jello jiggles it puts out the same brain waves as an adult."

"Ok..."

"Thanks for makin pancakes sweetie, awful thoughtful of you."

"Don't mention it." She took her plate to the sink and headed for the screen door. "I'm gonna go out, get some air."

Dean looked at Sam and mouthed 'Oh my God she's leaving the house.'

Ellen looked up once Karma had left. "You know Sam, if she's out there more than an hour or two... That's your opening."

"To talk to her?"

"Yeah, tell her we sent you out to bring her in and just start up a conversation. I'll bet she's going out to think things over. She'll be more relaxed after a while and she'll talk more outside rather than when she was pent up in that room."

_**AFEWUNEVENTFULHOURSGOBYANDSHESSTILLOUT**_

Sam left at about noon. Unless she was just sitting somewhere, he'd hear movement and be able to find her pretty easily.

BANG!

And there it was, somewhere off to the left. Sam followed the noise.

Karma was sitting on the hood of a junked car that was now totally unrecognizable. Probably being used for scrap. She had the same mantras running through her head for hours.

'_God, now they all know I'm a freak... they're gonna ask questions... what the hell do I say?... dad was even freaked at first... I'm so stupid, I botched the hunt and I can't fix it...'_

She was staring at an old hubcap. It lifted off the ground about four feet and moved around slowly like a possessed frisbee. It went crashing into the side of a car suddenly as she let out her frustrations.

'_My fault... that's all there is... end of story...'_

A few minutes later she heard something moving around trying to get past the wall of scrap that protected the small clearing from view of the house. She looked at an old piece of glass and it floated to her side.

Sam's giant body couldn't climb through the junkyard easily and he stumbled rather ungracefully around.

"Crap no. Come on Karma... the crowbar, that's iron..." She mumbled to herself as the glass shattered on the ground and was replaced by the crowbar.

Sam climbed through a huge pile of junk and stumbled out to be greeted by a crowbar flying at him only to stop short about 3 inches away from his abdomen and fall to the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled out caught off guard.

"Sam? God you scared the crap out of me."

"Yeah... Sorry I didn't mean to." _Ha! She's scared..._ Sam shook it off.

"So... what brings you?"

"They sent me out to get you. Lunch is about ready." Sam didn't move from his spot and actually sat down on the hood a couple feet away from her.

"Liar."

"What?" Sam faked surprise. "No..." he paused, "How'd you guess?"

"You would have started walking back instead of settling in... I'll ask again, what brings you out here. Good spot to get a tan. If that's what you want."

"You know that's not why I came."

"Yeah... I'm guessing you want an explanation. Just a hunch."

"So... I've notice some stuff gaining the ability to fly around. Especially when you're around."

"You don't have to dodge the question. Do I have the power to move stuff with my mind? Yes, sometimes. And no, I'm not gonna bend some spoons to prove it." She laughed to mask the awkwardness.

"Well... let's start out with this. What do you mean by sometimes?"

"There are days, where I just can't turn it on or something... I don't know how it works or how to explain it. Then there are times... not very often–at least before..." She swallowed. "I'd have these episodes."

"Like last night."

"Yeah."

"I can't control it, it's like it has a mind of its own and just... takes over. It just starts attacking things."

"Things that scare you?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes when I get really pissed some glass breaks or something gets tossed around. Almost like when little kids have a tantrum. I'm not a kid. I don't like to break thinks. That's just not how I work."

"So it controls you most of the time?"

"Stuff like last night doesn't happen very often... anymore... and aside from when I just can't get it to turn on, I'm able to keep it in control."

"So what's today going to be?"

"I can handle it for the most part right now..."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"The only person who knew was my dad... and he was a little freaked at first. The first time it happened, we were hunting some spirit that drags kids into the woods. It knocked my dad against a tree pretty hard and he didn't get up right away. I shot at the thing with rock salt a few times, but I ran out of ammo. So I ran to him to try and get his gun. I was only there to cover him. He had the consecrated rounds... His gun was about thirty feet away. He couldn't move and the thing came at us. I freaked and it was like I suddenly had the gun. Killed the damn thing but dad saw what happened... If it hadn't of saved us... I don't know what he would have done."

"Karma..."

"I see people. I'm not blind. It scares them... It's the reason my dad's friend bailed on the hunt." She looked up. "It scares you too."

Truth be told, it did just a little bit. But it wasn't her fault. The sun was beating down overhead and it was the middle of summer.

"I'm not scared of you."

They sat there in silence for a while. The sun reflecting off of everything was starting to give him a headache.

"So... you told me about your family. How old were you when your mom died?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please, just humor me."

"I was about two years old, why?"

"Nothing..." Sam put his head in his hands. "I just thought... Ah..." His headache was only getting worse and he shut his eyes against the light.

"Thought wha–you ok Sam?"

"Yeah... just a really bad headache... thought you would've been... ah... younger."

"Sam, you wanna go back inside? You look like crap?"

"I'm good..."

"Sam I really think you should at least take something. It looks really ba... Sam!?"

Karma watched as he fell back off of the hood of the car, eyes glazed. She ran over to him and shook him a little.

"Sam?... Sam!... What's wrong?" She started to panic when he wouldn't respond. She had to get him inside and fast.

"Damnit Sam, I hate to do this... but I can't carry your ass."

She cleared a narrow opening through the junk with he hands so she could quickly climb over and get to the house. Sam lifted off the ground enough to make it through. Karma brought him just past the junk like that until there was shade close to the house and set him down on the ground. She left him and ran for the door to find Dean.

"DEAN!... DEAN!"

Hearing Karma's voice, he came running to where she was.

"Dean I need help-"

"What happened, what's wrong?"

"It's Sam... We were talking and he got a headache and then he just collapsed. He's under the tree by the old Volkswagen Bus."

They ran out and Sam was already sitting against the tree. He was breathing heavily and beads of sweat were forming on his face. Dean kneeled down to look into Sam's face and held his shoulders while Karma stood behind in shock.

"Sam?... Sammy?"

"Ah... Dean..."

"What happened? Did-"

"Had... a vision..." Sam said weakly before he passed out and fell to the side.

Dean held onto him and lowered him down. "Sammy? Sam!" He was out cold.

"What happened to him? He was fine and then-" Karma was talking so fast Dean could barely understand.

"Karma. Go in the house. Get some cold water and pain killers."

"But-"

"Go!"

She was still in shock but did what Dean asked her to do.

Sam came out of it before she got back.

"Take it easy Sam. What happened in the vision?"

"It was about Karma I think. Dean..." He trailed off when she came back with what Dean asked for.

"Is he going to be ok Dean?"

"Yeah, I think so... Listen. Go back and tell Bobby and Ellen what happened and that we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Not right now, just don't worry about it."

Karma left Sam and Dean. Clearly still rattled by what happened. She went in and took a few pain killers herself. It was a good thing she didn't carry him too far or else her brain would be pounding around in her skull instead of just the dull ache.

**AN: Muhahaha... A cliffy for once. I know, I'm evil. But at least you got some answers here. Of course I had to do something to Sam... I'm not going to ruin his streak of bad luck.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**


	5. Questions

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review.

Disclaimer: I am not holding the boys on my pirate ship like some people think I am...

Thank you to all of my reviewers and again, I recommend the story Taken. By the way... pray for me, my life sucks.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

_There was a room with two toddlers in it that were obviously sleeping. Sam watched as the clock struck twelve and thick black smoke seeped in through the window that was left open about two inches to allow for fresh air._

_The smoke took the form of a man and walked over to the boy's crib. Blood dripped down on his face and he started to cry. There was another crib across the room for a girl. She woke up hearing her brother and was obviously scared by the strange man. He started to walk over to her but then a man and a woman entered._

'_Get away from my children!' The woman screamed and ran at the man only for him to disappear._

'_Go check on Chris. I've got Julia.' A man who now was obviously the father ran to the crib. He lifted the little girl up and into his arms and her crib suddenly caught fire. He looked across the room to his son and wife. The fire was spreading quickly and Julia's crib was the closest to the door._

'_Get her out Mike!' The woman screamed. Mike left the room in time to see the door get blocked by a wall of fire._

'_Laura!' He yelled for his wife, but if she heard him over the flames, he couldn't hear her._

_Mike ran outside with Julia saying a silent prayer for his wife and son. He put Julia down on the grass and was about to run back in. He made it about three steps before the nursery exploded._

_**ENDOFSAMSVISION**_

God that one really hurt. Sam didn't even open his eyes, but he felt something solid to sit against and moved in that direction.

It took a second to register that Dean was calling him. Dean was asking him questions. He felt like he was gonna pass out. Sam managed to get it out that he had a vision, his eyes shifted to Karma for a split second before he felt himself falling.

Dean was still hovering when he woke up. More coherent this time, he actually understood Dean's question and answered before he saw Karma running back up to them. She was scared and was asking questions. It was all Dean could do just to get her back inside the house.

Dean finally continued the conversation once she was gone and Sam had less of a headache. "So, what did you see?" Sam sat up.

"There were these two kids in a nursery. The Demon, it came in through the window and went over to the boy."

"What'd it do to the kid?"

"Same thing it did to me, I think." Sam looked away

"You mean-"

"Yeah."

"What about the other kid?"

"It started to go for her... but the parents came in. It disappeared when they went after it."

"What happened to them?"

"I'm not sure if it got to the little girl or not... but there was a fire. The dad got out with the girl and tried to go back in, but the mom and son... They were trapped and didn't make it out."

"So how are you not sure whether it got to her or not?"

"Well, you remember Rosie. As soon as I shot The Demon and you got her out of the crib, it caught fire." Sam paused. "The fire started in the girl's crib. We saved Rosie... Maybe it didn't get to her."

"What makes you think that it was about Karma? This stuff would've already happened Sam. You get visions of the future, not the past."

"Remember the woman who lit herself on fire? I saw that as it happened." It was quiet. "The girl's name was Julia. Dad's name was Mike."

"Could be a coincidence..."

"If that wasn't enough already, she told me she had a twin brother. When I asked what happened to him and her mom she still wasn't being specific about her life... But she told me that they both died in the middle of the night. Then her dad took her and just left. I think that's when he left her with Ellen. She obviously has abilities Dean."

"So she really is connected... Wait, how? She's too young."

"When I was with Jake and the others, The Demon mentioned there being other generations. I know we thought Rosie was just a trap, but I don't think so... But it doesn't quite fit the pattern Dean."

"How so?"

"Karma was about two when this happened."

"Do you think that means anything?"

"I'm not sure... The Demon had patterns. I don't know, maybe he got bored... didn't get enough kids from one group... Could be anything."

_**INSIDEOFTHEHOUSE**_

"Hey. Bobby. Ellen." Karma walked into the living room.

"What's up?" Bobby looked over.

"Sam... Something happened. We were talking, he got a headache and just collapsed."

Both stood up immediately. "Where is he?"

"He's with Dean. Dean said to just tell you guys and that they'd be back in a few minutes."

"Is he ok?" Ellen took a step forward.

"Dean said he was... So I'm going to say yes."

They sat back down silently.

"You wouldn't happen to know about what's wrong with Sam... would you?"

"It's not up to us to tell you sweetie, I'm sorry."

Karma went into the kitchen and laughed a little bit. "That's life for you. Keep a secret from everyone and everyone keeps a secret from you to bite you in the ass."

Dean and Sam came in a few minutes later as promised. Sam looked a lot better, but he still looked like crap.

"You ok now Sam?"

"Yeah... I'm better. Thanks."

Karma just felt awkward. Dean and Sam just stared at her and kept giving her these weird looks.

"What?"

"Nothing... it's nothing just–"

"Not now Sam... How about you go watch tv and just relax with Bobby and Ellen?" _'Go tell them what you saw.'_ Dean gave him a look and Sam got the picture.

"Yeah, you're right Dean. I'll be in there if you need me."

Dean stayed behind with Karma. Sam had gotten some info out of her... but not what he was interested in.

"Noticed you didn't exactly get lunch today. Hungry?"

"Yeah, I'll probably make something."

"They had some sort of health food for lunch... mostly rice I think... I'm headed to a Denny's down the road. Wanna come?"

She considered it for a minute before she agreed. "Yeah, I'll go."

Dean had to start getting her to like him and trust him so he found himself doing something he thought he'd never do willingly... He tossed her the keys! "How about you drive?"

"You're kidding right? This is just an excuse for you to have a reason to kill me isn't it."

"Nope... well, not unless you screw her up, crash, or change the radio station." Dean smirked.

Karma just stood there.

"Hey, I'm starving. If you're going, get in. Otherwise I'll just take the keys back and go myself."

She climbed into the driver's side and started the car. Dean was right to call it his baby. Then the music kicked in and she just sat there in aw.

"This is a really nice car..." she smiled and it came out awkwardly. Understatement.

They made small talk on the way... or just sang horribly out of tune to Dean's music.

Dean ordered the platter of meat it seemed like when they got there. Karma just got a sandwich and a milkshake.

"So you guys were going after some shape shifters huh? God I hate those things."

"Yeah. It was a couple of them a guy and a girl... more or less. Seemed like they were a couple or something. Yeah... sick. I know."

"Damn... How'd you get wind of them?"

"My dad had a friend–the guy who bailed on us–he tipped us off. My dad thought it'd be a good time so we went."

"Why'd the guy bail on you?"

"Something freaked him out. He got in an argument with my dad and just left in the middle of the night."

"So why didn't you call in for more help or just leave?"

"Dad wasn't ever one to really quit... and the shifters knew we were on to them. It was going to be too much longer before they left. Didn't call anyone because the job was complicated. Bringing in another hunter at that point... it would've been too late for them to get what was going on."

"I know things didn't go well... what exactly went down... if you don't mind me asking."

Karma didn't say any thing for a while.

"Ok, you don't have to say anything. I get-"

"The plan was that Dad would go out after dark. Because that's when they seem to do their thing. Anyways. It was going to be a trap. Dad pretended to be alone hunting them in the woods. He was going to lure them into a clearing and shoot them once I had them... cornered... The first one looked like me. I mean down to the last detail. They'd even gotten a hold of some of my clothes some how."

"That's not creepy..."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Well, Dad hesitated. Before I could warn him the second one came out and..."

"That's when your dad died."

"Where were you during the hunt? They obviously didn't know you were there."

"Climbed up as high as I could in a tree about early afternoon and hid."

"How'd you get out with the shifters still running around?"

"Luck I guess. They thought Dad was alone and ran back into the woods. Probably because they knew I'd come looking for him if I was still in the trailer. So I think they were going to try and set a trap for me. I went down to him. Took some things. They must have heard me because I started to hear them coming back. I ran for the trailer and locked myself in as best I could for the night...

"So, what happened before we got you?"

"Stole a car. Found out the roadhouse burned down. Drove back and called Ellen."

"How did you know to call her? I mean with the roadhouse... how'd you know she got out?"

"I didn't. Fu... Flippin' hunters." She looked away angry.

"What?"

"Dad hasn't been on the friendliest terms with the hunting community lately. Called every damned number I know. I got two hang ups from when I said "Julia Faller." Everyone else wouldn't pick up... screening calls I bet... Three people actually talked to me, but they said no. They were to far away and in too deep of a hunt. Ellen was my last shot."

"What about Bobby? He's been home, and looks like you guys are on good terms."

"We are. But if you haven't noticed he's been more cautious since there's been more demon possessions going around. Changed his number even."

God, since when has demonic possession become like the plague?

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do remember that."

"So... what happened to make no one want to help you?"

"I told you, Dad hasn't really been anyone's best buddy lately."

"I didn't ask why they wouldn't help your dad. I asked why they wouldn't help you."

"You're kidding? I might as well be my dad to them. I'm always with him and I take his side on a lot of things. Not everything, and some of the 'differences of opinion'." _Fights._ "Where pretty big. Doesn't matter to hunters though. It's always black and white."

"Sorry to hear that Karma." Dean really meant it and said it sincerely. Not like when questioning witnesses to something they were hunting.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I don't need pity."

"What exactly did your dad do?"

"He kept a secret."

"Well... I didn't know your dad... but I sorta know what you mean by being associated with him... you aren't the same person as him. And if you need help... Sam and I will be there. Regardless of what your dad was like."

Karma didn't really know what to say to that. I meant a lot to her, but a part of her just wanted to push her whole life away and start new. That included forgetting everything and everyone associated with hunting. But she did need help. "Thanks... means a lot."

The food was pretty much gone. They got the bill and headed back. Dean still let Karma drive.

They pulled up front but before she cut the engine, she faced Dean. "It's my turn to ask some questions."

Dean shifted nervously. Partly afraid of what she might ask, but mostly because he felt like the impala and he were about to be taken hostage.

She turned off the car and Dean let go of some of the tension.

"I want to know a lot... but I'll start with this first and I'll go from there. I want to know about Sam."

"What about him?" Dean knew what was coming.

"What happened to him?" Dean started to open his mouth. "And don't lie. I've seen enough to know what's normal and what's not. I'm not sure what it is, but there's something different about him."

Dean sat in silence for a while.

"So that what this is? Play twenty questions with me and as soon as I want to know an answer people clam up! Fine!"

"No. That's not it."

"Then what?!"

"Get Sam out here."

"W-what?"

"If you wanna know, go get him. Now." Dean couldn't say no. She was right to be angry. Hell, he would've lost patience a long time ago if it were him.

Karma went in the house still angry, but masked it. "Sam in here?" She yelled through the door.

"I'm here." Sam stepped out of the next room. "What's up?"

"I need to know something. Dean won't tell me unless you're there."

She looked at him and he knew there wasn't much choice. He could go talk with Dean, or be constantly glared at and asked questions.

"Alright, where is he?"

"Waiting by the car. C'mon." She turned her back and went.

Dean motioned for Sam to come over and stand next to him.

"Just a sec... I need to talk to Sam a minute." They stepped back. Karma only stood there, still glaring a little.

"What is it Dean?"

"She asked about you. She know's something's different about you, but not what."

"What did she ask exactly?"

"She asked about what happened today before she said she thought something was off."

Sam only nodded.

"What do we tell her? Or should we?"

"I think I was going to tell her anyways Dean."

Dean looked slightly confused. "Ok... so what do we say? 'Hey Karma, Sam here has visions mostly of people dying courtesy of a yellow eyed demon that killed our mom and probably killed your's too.'?"

"Something like that actually Dean. She's not five."

"Well!" Karma spoke up.

They turned around. Karma looked at Dean for the answers.

"Uh... Sammy? You wanna tell her?"

"I have visions. Mostly about the future."

"You're psychic?"

"Sort of..."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm like you I think. I mean, I can't do what you can, and I can't control it... but we both have abilities. And I'm pretty sure I know why."

Karma just stood in silence.

"So if you think I'm different... That's why."

"I need to think. Don't follow me. I'll come back when it gets dark out." She ventured into the junkyard.

"Didn't exactly picture it going that way." Dean watched her.

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have friends in high places at a bookstore and Harry had me hostage for a bit. I also have a guy I'm dating. He has seemingly told everyone that we broke up except for me... So that explains it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Might take a couple days though due to my life (or lack there of) being a mess.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**


	6. Come with me

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review.

Disclaimer: I only own my version of the Winchester family on The Sims 2. Obsession takes a whole new leve.

Thank you to all of my reviewers especially Blue Peanut. By the way... pray for me, my life sucks.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

_**KARMAHASAFLASHBACK**_

_She was in the woods running after the spirit. She couldn't see her dad through all of the trees anymore. Suddenly Mike yelled and there was a thud. She followed the sound and saw the spirit go after her dad again._

"_Hey!" It turned around when it heard her voice to be greeted by a face full of rock salt._

_Mike was uncouncioius when she got to him so she turned around. His back was against the tree and she stood infront to protect him. It came again. Twice. The third time she realized she was out of rock salt. Mike had dropped the gun and she didn't dare leave to go get it. He was beginning to stir though so it looked like if they got out he'd be ok._

_When it appeared the third time it came straight for them. She dropped the useless gun and looked at the one thirty feet away. It might as well have been a mile._

"_You can only take one person at a time. Looks like you're stuck with me. I'm younger, I know you want me more than him anyways." It was about a foot away from her now. She never broke eye contact._

"_You're right." It whispered. But then it threw her dad into another tree. He groaned trying to get up. It was going to kill him, and then drag her off to God knows where._

"_NO! DAD!" She yelled._

_An icy hand held her shoulder so she couldn't move. She felt something hit her hand hard and looked down at the gun. Before she knew what she had done, the thing was dead and she was sitting back breathing hard. She moved back over to her dad._

"_How did you...?" _

_She held out her hand and both were shocked at what just happened._

"_But it was over there..." He nodded to his left._

"_Yeah, I know..."_

_They didn't say anything to each other until morning._

"_You... uh... did a good job last night Red."_

"_Thanks." she muttered._

_They both knew what had happened. Mike silently prayed it was a freak thing._

"_You're scared."_

"_What?"_

"_About last night. So am I."_

"_Have you ever-"_

"_No, that's the first time it happened."_

"_I've heard of people... people who can do stuff like that. You sure it wasn't a freak thing?"_

"_I don't know. What's wrong with me?" A tear slid down her face. "This morning... I woke up and the alarm startled me..." She was crying now. "It practically exploded."_

"_There's nothing wrong with you. But the people like you... that I know about... it never ends well..."_

"_What happens to them?"_

"_I don't know exactly. But listen, if you really do have... you need to learn to control it. I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

_It was quiet._

"_You remember the night your mom and brother died?"_

_She nodded. "All I remember is fire, the sirens... mom's voice. They died in the fire. You've never told me anything different."_

"_They did. But there's more to it. A demon caused it. It had already gotten Chris, he had some blood on his face, but was ok. It made a move for you, but vanished before it got close to you when your mother ran at it."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I just thought it was a demon attack. I told you I used to hunt before I married your mother. Figured something caught up with me... But I'm not sure anymore."_

**What the hell weren't you telling me Dad? All I have to go on are these two guys we've never met and Ellen and Bobby won't talk. Why didn't you tell me more?**

Karma was frustrated and angry beyond words. By now she was hidden beside a car.

**Well, you want me to practice? You want me to learn to control it? Here it is.**

A piece of metal flew and attacked every car window she could see.

**This is wrong, it's all wrong.**

She found a metal rod and began to draw in the ground. Not really anything, just patterns.

**I'll stay long enough to get answers, then I'll go.**

It was dark suddenly and she had to get back. Going through the junk heap she cut her self three times before she just thought 'screw it' and everything flew out of her way.

_**BACKATTHEHOUSE**_

"She said she'd be back by dark. You think we should get her?" Sam asked.

"No, it'll only piss her off. Wait a little longer and-" Bobby was interrupted by a loud crash.

They all ran outside. "Karma?" They didn't see anything. "Karma!" A figure came into view.

"What?" She was still a little irritated.

"Are you ok, we heard a crash."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bunch of scrap fell over."

"Well, c'mon in and get some food." Bobby motioned.

_**ANDTHEYALLGOTOBEDWITHKARMAANDSAMINONEROOM**_

"What'd you do out there?" Sam asked while going through his stuff.

Karma didn't answer. She just sat on the bed.

"Karma... I know what your going through. Our dad died a few months ago too."

"Sorry... I didn't know that. Was he a hunter too?"

"Yeah... Dean and I were raised like you. A little less hard core. But pretty close."

"What was his name? Might have known my dad."

"John. John Winchester."

"Sounds vaguely familiar. But if I saw him, I don't remember. I could just think it sounds familiar." She paused. "What happened to him?"

"A demon got him while he was saving my brother."

"Why do you think you know why we have abilities for the same reason?"

"I might as well tell you the truth. When I was a baby, a demon came into my nursery. It did something... Then it killed my mom in a fire."

"Was there blood? On your face..."

"Yeah..." Sam swallowed.

"My brother had blood on his face too. Dad said it was a demon."

"What did your dad tell you about that night exactly?"

"Just that he thought a demon was responsible. He thought it was a random attack cause' he hunted before he met Mom... Then when I started to... He said he wasn't sure anymore though. That's all. Dad didn't share anything else if he knew anything."

"I think it was the same thing... The vision I had earlier... I saw it happen. I don't think it did anything to you though..."

"Why?"

"I saw it disappear before it got to you. I don't know why you have abilities if it didn't do anything, but you do."

"Why would it do that? I mean, give kids powers. Is that how it gets its kicks or something?"

"Or something... The hunt Dean and I went on before we came here... we killed the damn thing. It was Dad's whole reason for hunting."

"Why do you still hunt then, if it's over."

"I do it for my brother."

"Then you're not going back to college."

"No."

"This demon... must have been a pretty big deal for you guys to track it like that."

"It was revenge... at first."

"Then what?"

"We figured out what it wanted."

"Sam, you're hiding something."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It wanted to raise an army. And people like us... we were supposed to lead it."

"But it's dead now. There can't be an army anymore."

"I think there is..." Sam was having a hard time telling her now. "A guy, like us, opened the gates... God knows what's out there now. A bunch of demons escaped before we could get the gates closed."

"Wait... you're not talking about... the gates to hell? You're serious."

Sam nodded.

"What now? Are we supposed to go... evil... and lead it? Can we destroy it?"

"I don't know..."

"That's just lovely. This was just over a month ago?"

"Yeah."

"We heard something big was going down. That must be it. Where are the rest of the kids with abilities?"

"Dead." Sam muttered.

"What!"

"They all died."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. The demon's dead. All that's left is hunting."

It was quiet for a long time and Sam was getting ready for bed.

"I can't stay here forever."

"No one can Karma."

"I mean I'm leaving. Soon."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I want you to come with me. I need help. I need answers."

"Dean and I... we have something important left to do."

"Dean... can come if he wants. But if you and I are connected, we should stick together."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm going whether you come or not."

"I don't think you should leave so soon."

"I'm not staying. And I'm not gonna play 'Jo's little sister' either and meet up with her. She's nice and all, but she's dead weight on a hunt. Dad and I brought her with us once when she left. Either you come, or I'm going alone."

"Karma..."

"G'night Sam."

_**TWODAYSLATER**_

Sam told everyone in secret about what Karma said. He honestly didn't expect her to stick around this long.

It was in the early evening. She'd been slowly packing the last couple days to make it look like she was just cleaning. She'd leave tonight. There was a car she knew she could use and it was all clear. When Sam went to bed she waited over three hours to make sure he was dead asleep.

Karma took her stuff and headed down the stairs, avoiding the steps that creaked. The hard part was to get past Dean. He might sleep like a log, but there were things that would trigger him to wake up in an instant. She got close to his stuff and found his worn leather jacket. There were the keys and she took them. He only stirred once, but it scared her stiff. Then she closed the door quietly and got to the impala. It was easier than it should have been. One problem. Karma opened the door and it creaked.

'Crap, that'll wake him up.' She abandoned all plans for leaving quietly and tore out of the junkyard. Karma was gone.

_**INSIDETHEHOUSE**_

Dean woke up when he heard the familiar sound of his car. Sam wouldn't go out this late. He could hear Bobby snoring. And then Ellen... he heard the car take off. She didn't drive like that. Dean checked his coat in vain hope.

"Sonuvabitch. You just had to take mine didn't you?"

He raced up stairs for Sam. Yep. Her stuff was gone, like Karma was never even here.

"Sam! Wake up!" Dean shook his younger brother.

"What?" He groaned as the light came on and Dean was yelling.

"She's gone."

Sam was suddenly awake and jerked up.

"Just now. Took my car too." Dean muttered something under his breath.

"Ok, ok." Sam got up. "Maybe we should just let her go Dean. I mean, it's her life. She'll survive. Karma has her own things to do.

"DUDE! You didn't hear me. SHE. HAS. MY. CAR!"

"Alright, we'll find her and get your car."

"I'm gonna kill her."

"No you won't Dean."

"You're right, but she's got something coming."

"Just... wait until morning. We don't need to wake everyone up. We don't even have a plan."

_**DEANDOWNSTAIRSNEXTMORNING**_

"What the hell Dean. Quit pacing. What's go you so pissed?" Bobby had just woken up.

"Karma left last night–"

"Ok, can't say I would have recommended it... but it's her choice. She can take care of her-"

"She took MY car!"

"Oh." Bobby paused. "Sorry about your car... but you worried about her even a little?"

"No–yes. Of course."

"Hmmm... I see Dean."

"No, didn't mean it like that... it's just... my car dude. I'm letting Sam get his beauty sleep. God knows he can't get enough." Dean laughed a little. "He want's a plan."

"Not a bad idea Dean. Do you have any idea where she went?"

"I dunno right now."

"I'll go tell Ellen what happened." Bobby left to wake her up.

"SAM! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Dean yelled up the stairs. Sam came down a few minutes later.

"What Dean?"

"Game plan Sam. Help me out here."

"Oh yeah. Ok, let's sit down and stop wearing a hole in the floor."

"Right."

"Ok..." Sam looked over at Dean's stuff. "Dude, you're already packed?"

"Yeah, c'mon Sam. I need some ideas from that brain of yours."

Sam yawned. "Well. She might have gone back to Cross Junction to finish the job. She told me she wasn't going to hang around with Jo, so that's out. I don't know how much cash she has... she might be hustling some pool or something. She also said something about looking for answers about her–"

"Spoon bending?"

"Dean."

"Right. So where should we go first Sammy?"

"If it were me. I'd get some cash first. If she were going to Cross Junction she'd take the most direct route and hit the first bars she saw."

"I sense a but coming here."

"But, the other night... when Karma told me she was leaving. She wanted me to come with her for more answers."

"So have you ditch me? I'm assuming you said no since you're still here."

"Karma didn't care whether you came or not. More concerned with me coming. I guess she saw you as a side kick if you wanted to go."

"Yeah well everyone knows you're the side kick here."

"I'm laughing on the inside."

"Alright, so you're telling me it's one of two things. Cross Junction or go out and ask for answers."

"Yeah."

"So... she could be anywhere."

"Right. But there's one thing that keeps bugging me..."

"What?"

"If she's connected to The Demon... how come Dad never found out? Especially since their both hunters. You'd think he would have found out after all these years."

"That is weird. I know it didn't exactly follow the rules with her. But demon, nursery fire... Dan would have picked up on it."

"Faller didn't tell a lot of people though so I'm not sure."

"Dude, the man had sixteen years to find this out. He would've caught wind of it."

"I said I don't know Dean. We can sit and argue... or you can ask Bobby for a car."

"Where to first?" Dean got up.

"Cross Junction. It's the only solid lead we have."

"Get your stuff together Sammy. I wanna head out of here ASAP." Dean left the room and Sam went to grab his bag.

Dean went out to find the car Bobby indicated. "The VW Bus!" Dean turned to yell at the house. "Is this your idea of a sick joke Bobby!?"

**AN: Alright, I plan on a little less of Karma for a while. Key word 'plan'. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**


	7. Looking

**_midnight chapter release_**

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review.

Disclaimer: Yes, I own them... And there's a such think as a spider-pig too...

Thank you to all of my reviewers especially Blue Peanut. By the way... pray for me, my life sucks. Reviews inspire me to continue the story.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

"Seen any bars yet Sammy?"

"Dean, we left twenty minutes ago. It's fifteen miles to the nearest town."

Dean turned on the music.

"Just a thought... but instead of checking every bar, we'll pick two and then try and beat her to Cross Junction." Sam suggested.

Dean sat there and considered it. "Probably a good idea."

They finally got to the nearest town and found the bar that Dean hustled pool in now and again. Sam and Dean went up to the bartender.

"What can I get for you guys? Dean?" A hot blonde directed at Dean. No wonder he comes here so often if she's the bartender. Dean just smirked and didn't say any thing while Sam watched.

"We're looking for someone. Maybe you can help?"

She looked over at him. "All depends on who you're looking for." She smiled and her eyes shifted from a bunch of girls to Sam.

"Well, Liz. We're looking for a girl. Bright red hair, shoulder length. She's about this tall." He held his hand up to his shoulder.

"Oh." She wasn't as cheerful suddenly.

"She's our... uh... niece." He smoothed things over.

"Yeah, she was here this morning. Got in a fight with some guy. Beat the shit out of him too."

"Listen, it's really important that we find her. Did she say anything?" Sam drew here attention back from Dean.

"Uhh... No. Not that I remember."

"Which way was she headed?"

"I thought she'd be going home. Poor girl."

"What?"

"She was playing pool. Beat the guy fair and square from what I saw. He got mad and took the bets lying on the table. They started arguing and the he grabbed her. Tried to make a pass at her I think, so she fought back. Gave her a nice black eye, but he's still layin' over there out cold. She left right after."

"Thanks." Sam smiled and started to head out. "Dean."

"Right Sam." He looked over his shoulder. "Hey, I'll catch you later Liz, thanks for the help." He winked. But instead of going for the door he walked to the corner.

The guy was obviously drunk but was conscious. "Hey man, what the hell happened to you?" Dean looked down.

"Some bitch. Cheated me at pool." He huffed out still really pissed but too sore to get up.

"Aw man... that sucks dude. Why'd she beat you up so bad?"

"Tried to be... friendly... about it. She doesn't take compliments very well."

"Yeah... uh hu. I see." Dean paused. "Now I want you to listen carefully." Dean punched him in the jaw. "Stick with chicks your own age and never raise a fist to another woman again. Got it?"

The guy just looked stunned.

"Good." Dean walked off. "Let's go Sammy."

They walked out of the bar and made it to the car before anything was said.

"Dude. What's the look for?"

"I thought you weren't on friendly terms with Karma anymore."

"Well it's the principle... besides, I've got sole rights to kick her ass right now. Not some lonely drunk guy."

"Alright, let's wait a few hours before we stop again. Wake me up will ya Dean?"

"Yeah, let's shag ass outta here."

Dean stopped at the second bar, but she hadn't been there, So they just went straight for Cross Junction.

"She still might not be there Dean."

"I know. I heard you the first three times Sam."

"Yeah... well, I'm just saying it might not be this easy."

"Sam, wait." They passed by an old motel that looked like it had been there forever. "That's it."

"What? Where?"

"It's in the parking lot. She's here."

They pulled in and went over to the Impala but it was locked. "Of course. Damnit."

"Let's head to the front desk, find out which room she's in." Sam headed for the office.

"How can I help you two?" A friendly man appeared. He was old and hunched over.

"We're looking for someone."

"What'd they look like."

"A girl. She has bright red hair... Have you seen her?"

"Oh yeah. Sweet thing she is too."

Dean snickered a little. The owner glared at him a second before returning to Sam.

"Can you tell us which room she's in?"

"Said a couple o guys might come by for her and to leave a key for you. Need a name though."

"Sam, Sam Winchester."

"Here ya go, room 767."

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

They walked over to said room and entered. It was trashed with fast food wrappers and empty jello and pudding cups.

"Always room for Jello." Sam grinned.

"Doesn't look like she's here though. You think she went out?"

"Probably." Sam sat on a bed and felt some paper crumple. He stood up and found a note.

'Look in the fridge.'

"What the hell?"

"What'd you find Sam?"

"A note, says look in the fridge."

Dean gave a look of surprise. "Wha-? What would she put in there."

"Well, let's find out."

They opened the door to see more Jello.

"Ok... she wants us to eat Jello...?"

"No Dean, wait." Sam caught a glimpse of something shiny and pulled out an uneaten cup that was taped back shut. He started to laugh hysterically.

"No... she put it in Jello? What the–"

"Guess we found your keys Dean." Sam was still laughing.

"There's another note Sam."

'Figured you'd want these back. Sorry... filled it back up for you though Dean. If Sam's with you, tell him I'd still like him to come with me to Cross Junction. I got a ride from an old friend. Hunter that my Dad knew, Met up with him in another bar.'

Karma.

"That explains the two beds."

"Do you think we should go Dean?"

"Looks like she's got back up now. We've got the car. I say we at least head back to the roadhouse. If we don't hear from her in a couple days we'll go."

They walked out to the Impala. "At least she got it washed."

Sam was on the other side. "Dean. I think we should go."

"Why? I'm concerned too, but she'll be fine."

"I dunno Dean, I just have a bad feeling about this." His face scrunched up.

"Sam?"

He didn't say anything and only started to wince in pain. Sam's knees buckled and he fell forward just in time for Dean to catch him.

"Sam! Sammy!"

'_He was outside the trailer. Suddenly there was a scream and black smoke came out the broken window._

_A guy walked out of the front door, held a gun to his head, and shot himself.'_

"Sammy!"

Sam woke up against the side of the Impala. He was breathing hard and trying to find words.

"Vision?"

"Yeah." Sam ground out hoping the world would stop spinning.

"Well... not to be morbid... but who dies this time?"

"A guy... for sure. I heard screaming. There was black smoke..." Sam paused to close his eyes and breath.

"Where?"

"You won't like it... Cross Junction... Ah... Dean, pain killers?"

"Oh right, sorry Sammy." He reached in the glove box before returning. "Here, let's get you in the car."

"Thanks." His eyes were so heavy. Sam just wanted to sleep. He rested his head against the window and either passed out or just fell dead asleep. Dean wasn't sure.

"Well that's just great... more demons. At least there aren't–not wait there are shape shifters." Dean half joked to himself. You can either laugh or cry. This was so crazy he had to laugh.

It was already mid-afternoon, if they didn't stop, they'd get there at about dark. 'Just when things go bump in the dark... perfect.' Dean thought.

**AN: I know it's shorter than normal, but I wanted to update soon. I do need input from the 20 people reading at last count.**

**Who should the hunter be: Random character that I make up... or Gordon... or both?**

**Survey: do you think Karma is good or evil?**

**Finally: What do you want to see?**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**


	8. The Plan

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review.

Disclaimer: Honestly Kripke... Must you take away my dream?

Thank you to all of my reviewers especially Blue Peanut. By the way... pray for me, my life sucks.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Sam woke up a few minutes before they arrived in Cross Junction. "Dean, why did you want to go back to the roadhouse? I thought you'd want to go back to Bobby's."

"She was right about one thing Sam. This demon army... it's still out there. What happened there wasn't an accident. I want to see if there's anything left that could tell us something. Ya know?"

"Not a bad idea... but after all this time? Are you sure anything will turn up?"

"Not a clue. But it's my only idea at the moment... aside from saving the dude that gets shot."

"That is the more pressing issue here."

"Do you know when it happens?"

"No... could be a few minutes... a few days... it could've already happened."

"Can't you ever try and find a clock or calendar in your visions?" Dean was getting frustrated.

"Sorry, I'm a bit preoccupied with witnessing a murder that's about to happen. But I'll try and remember that next time." Sam shot back

"Dude. Chill. I'm just saying it would be a lot easier if we knew when this stuff was going down."

"No kidding."

They pulled up to the trailer and the lights were on.

"Guess she's home." Sam went to knock on the door. The hole left from Dean's foot had been boarded shut. The curtains moved and the door opened a bit.

"Sam?"

"Yeah... decided that we should join with you for a bit."

"Oh hey Dean, c'mon in." She grabbed her camera. "Look into the lense first. The shifters didn't leave."

No camera flare appeared so they entered the... lair. Apparently she tends to nest or something.

"Where's the guy you met up with?" Dean asked.

"They went into town to get supplies. They'd recognize my face and turn me in to the cops if I went out here."

"They?"

"Oh yeah, another guy started to pick up the hunt here along with the other guy I brought along." She sat on the day bed.

"Do these guys have names?"

"The guy I know, he's Darren Wilson. The other guy, I think we worked with him once a few years ago. He goes by Gordon. He was here when I got back."

Dean and Sam immediately tensed up and shot looks at eachother.

"Listen, this isn't going to make much sense, but you have to leave. Come with us. Now." Sam looked her in the eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Gordon, that's why. He's a total wack job." Dean finally spoke up.

"Why would you say that, he seems like he's a good guy..."

"Does he know about your abilities?" Sam asked almost panicked.

"I dunno, I don't think so..."

"I hope it stays like that. Karma... he kills people like us. Anyone who's connected to The Demon at all. He kidnaped Dean to try and get to me among other things."

"But we're not evil!"

"Well try telling him that! He doesn't listen. You're in danger even being around him. We have to get out NOW."

"I can't... What about the job? I'll hide it."

"You sure did a terrific job of that at Bobby's." Dean shot back. "Screw the job."

If looks could kill. Dean would have been dead on the spot. "I'm not leaving. This was my dad's job. He'd want me to see it through."

"He'd also want you alive. Just come with us... please." Sam gave her the eyes.

"Listen, you guys get out before he gets back if he's after you. If I need help, I'll call."

"We'll be... around." They both got up and left. As they got to the car Dean kicked the tire. "So what now?! We can't get near the kid!"

Sam was quiet. "I think I might have a plan."

"What?"

"You're not gonna like this Dean... I'd be surprised if you even go along with it. I need to do some research. Let's find a motel."

Karma heard the Impala skid away. _'Shit shit shit! What the hell am I supposed to do?'_

Gordon and Darren came back about a half hour later.

"Hey, brought back the supplies we need. Those two sonuvabitches will be dead by tomorrow." Gordon set a bag down on the table. Darren noticed Karma's nervous expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Something happen while we were out?"

"No. No... I guess I'm just nervous about tomorrow." She put her game face on.

"Well don't worry about anything. Three against two. No problem." Gordon started loading the guns.

_**SAMANDDEAN**_

"Well, I found out where the shifters have been hiding."

"Where? It's not a huge town so there can't be a big sewer system like the last times."

"Says here that there's an abandoned shack in the middle of the woods. No one's been in it for years. That's where I'd hide."

"How'd you find out so quickly?"

"Uh... doesn't matter" Sam tried to close the window before Dean could see.

Dean read aloud. "June 8th, 2007. Today Rich and I went to the abandoned shack. It was kinda creepy. But we went inside. I started to take photos for class. My memory card ran out of room and we still had some extra time... " Dean paused. "Ok, skip the make out story... 'Then another couple came in so we left to go to the park... I love you if you're reading this Rich!" Dean looked over at Sam. "You got your source from a 15 year old's blog? Dude."

"Hey, it's the only source. Don't look at me like that!"

"Nothing... just underage girls... pretty pervy if you ask me."

"Dean. I wasn't looking at that. We need to go."

"Where?"

"The abandoned shack. Bring some extra clothes and weapons."

"I'm not sure I like where this is headed Sam."

"Just trust me on this." They headed out the door.

They found the shack after about forty-five minutes of searching.

"You got me covered Dean?"

"Yeah. I'm still totally against this Sam. This is a BAD IDEA."

"It's the only one unless you think of something. Come on." Sam knocked on the door and it creaked open. It was dark inside as they entered.

"Hello. Anyone home?" Sam projected his voice. A guy appeared with a woman at his side.

"Who wants to know!?" The guy was protecting the woman upon seeing the weapons.

"We know what you are." Dean said and the man started to lunge forward at them from across the room.

"STOP!" Sam yelled and the shifter paused. "We're gonna make you a deal."

They stepped forward intrigued. Sam still had his gun on them. "Dean. Toss them the bag."

"What's this?" The 'woman' asked.

"You're going to pretend to be us."

"SAM!"

"Dean!"

"Why would we do that?"

"You see... Dean and I... we're hunters. We have silver bullets loaded and if we wanted you dead, you would be."

"Same here!"

"That's not all. If you pretend to be us... We won't hunt you anymore. We'll leave right now. All you have to do is be us for a couple days. Deal?"

"How do we know you're not lying?!"

"It would be awful hard to hunt you down if you were to be my brother."

Dean scowled. God he hated this plan.

The shifters looked at each other for a moment. "You don't come after us and we become you for a couple days?"

"That's the idea. If you don't, we could always kill you now."

"Deal."

"Alright then." Both hunters left and the shifters... did their thing.

"I still don't see the advantage in this plan Sam." Dean whispered.

"I'll explain when we get back."

**AN: I know it's shorter than normal. What do you want to see?**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything. Reviews rock my salt:D**


	9. Why Darren Left

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review.

Disclaimer: I have a MANDROID! I have a deal with him so if I don't turn him in, he can be Sam or Dean if I want. He lives in my closet. Come and see some day.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Dean and Sam got back to the hotel. It was all Dean could do not to force the plan out of Sam.

"So what's the plan Sammy? You're freakin' me out."

"The shifters pretend to be us while Karma, that other guy, and Gordon hunt them."

"In the dark... Karma's not exactly going to shoot us Sam. You're putting her in danger. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah, but she has back up at least. I think she'll make it through."

"So what now? We can't just sit in the room, that's pointless. And how long do you think it'll take Gordon to realize we're in town?"

"Gordon's focused on the hunt. I think we're safe... for the moment..."

"There's more to this than just sitting."

"Now... we go and watch the trailer. Watch the hunt."

"WHAT?! Are you freaking out of your skull Sam?!"

"No. Listen, Gordon will see the shifters as us. Karma won't shoot and we'll get her out of the way while Gordon goes on his... quest."

"What about the other guy?"

"He'll go after the shifters with Gordon... Hopefully."

"This had better work Sam... If either one of us gets killed... I'll kick your ass."

"There's a line for that Dean. Get behind the last thing that tried to kill me. Set the alarm. We can get a couple hours of sleep before we head out."

_**BACKATTHETRAILER**_

"I know where they've been hiding. Wasn't hard to track em'." Gordon looked up.

"I do too. Dad and I figured it out before... I left."

"I'm real sorry about your dad. Lots of people are getting killed. More than usual." Gordon continued in his freakishly calm voice.

"Yeah. I noticed too." Karma swallowed.

"Just stay cool, and it'll all be over soon." Gordon paused. "I don't do this very often... but you could hang around after this is over..."

God this was like torture. She knew Gordon could figure out three ways to kill her right now without her having a chance to defend herself. "Actually, I uhh... figured I'd stay at Bobby's some more... maybe go off with Darren... He's at least my age and he's been in the business a few years. He stayed with us after he ran away from home so he's like my brother."

"Why'd he skip out on this hunt then? I thought he was going to help you."

"He saw something... It freaked him out and he ran."

"Must've been something big... hunters don't usually scare easily."

"Well... you'd have to talk to him." She silently prayed '_Please God don't let him talk to Darren.'_

"Maybe later. Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Gordon was still 'organizing' the supplies.

_**KARMAISROOMINGWITHDARREN**_

She went up to Darren's bed and silently shook him awake while calling his name. "Darren... Darren. Wake up, I need to talk to you." He suddenly opened his eyes and she had to put a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming. "Shh... It's just me." She whispered.

"God, you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Quiet, I need to talk to you... Gordon will hear. Whisper."

"What's up? Something wrong?"

"Listen... Gordon might ask you something... about why you ran out..."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry I scared you... I've gotten better at controlling it..."

"Karma... you–"

"You can't tell him."

"I wasn't planning on it, but why?"

"He'll kill me. And you if you try to stop him."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me... Dean and Sam came by while you were gone. They warned me about him."

"Winchester?"

"Yeah."

"So that's who you've been keeping company with. Pretty big league if you ask me."

"I know. They know about me so it's ok. But just promise me."

"Ok, I promise."

"I've been meaning to ask you... The Roadhouse burned down after we left. How did–?"

"It happened right before I got there. Saw the flames and everything. I was lucky."

"Oh... Night Darren." She climbed into her bed.

"Hey Karma... I'm sorry about before... leaving... I missed you... You and Mike were the closest thing to family I had..."

"Don't worry about it. Good night." She faced away from him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

_**FLASHBACKASSHEFALLSASLEEP**_

'_This is a bad idea Mike. We didn't know there were two!"_

"_We'll be fine."_

"_No. We need more hunters."_

"_This is MY hunt and I'm not bringing anyone else into this!"_

'_YOUR hunt? What about me? What about Karma? We could die. It's not a game where you get a trophy you know!'_

_Karma watched from the table silently._

'_Well, let's ask Karma what she thinks! She's in this too you know!'_

_They both looked at her and she was speechless. 'Well... uh... I-what I mean to say is–' She was cut off._

'_See!'_

'_Just stop fighting! Ok? It doesn't solve anything!'_

_They both ignored her and their voices continued to get louder as the fighting continued. They were nose to nose now and soon someone was going to throw a punch._

'_I TOOK YOU IN AFTER YOU RAN AWAY FROM YOUR FAMILY! YOU SAW THAT GHOST AND YOU'D BE IN A PSYCH WARD SOMEWHERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR US!'_

'_YEAH!? WELL WE"VE GOT ENOUGH CRAZY HERE THAT I MIGHT AS WELL BE IN ONE!' Darren directed at Mike._

'_JUST. SHUT. UP. BOTH OF YOU!' They continued to ignore her and yell. Darren barely acknowledged she said anything by looking to her and giving her a look to stay out of it. Karma was getting frustrated and angry the yelling was only giving her a headache. She closed her eyes and tried to make the pain subside. THUD!_

_They were still yelling and Mike had Darren slammed against a wall and holding him up by his jacket._

'_GO AHEAD! TAKE A SWING AT ME! I DARE YOU MIKE!'_

'_I THINK I MIGHT IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!' He raised a fist threateningly._

'_JUST FU$&# STOP IT!' Karma screamed above it all and suddenly Mike and Darren flew to opposite ends of the room separated. A door slammed, the windows rattled, and all of the glasses shattered._

_They both suddenly stared at her and she found herself frantic and breathing heavily. Her head was still on fire and she was blinking past the pain and trying to mask it. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like hours before she collapsed with a soft cry of pain. Nobody moved or said anything until she did. And even after, they moved slowly and cautiously towards her as if she were a snake that might strike_.

_Darren was the one to get closest to her, brushing her hair out of her face and turning her over to see a bruise forming where her head connected with the floor. He shot a glare at Mike who was standing a little further back before trying to get her to wake up._

_Darren was suddenly calm. 'I haven't been imagining things have I? The way we always get out of tight spots lately... the windows dropping closed on their own...' He still didn't look at Mike._

'_No. But she's never done anything near like this before.' He was still shocked._

'_How long have you known?'_

'_A few months now. Since it started.'_

'_Is that why she's always so tired after hunts lately!? You've been using her? Why didn't you tell me!?' Darren was getting angry again. But Mike didn't say anything and looked down._

'_I'm taking her to The Roadhouse! If you care more about her than the hunt, you'll come.'_

'_Darren... you know I can't do that...'_

'_Fine!' He lifted her up. 'I'll take her myself! I'll bring her back when she's ready... but don't count on me sticking around for this f-ed up hunt!' Darren carried her out to the car and put her in the backseat before getting most of his stuff out of the trailer._

'_Bye Mike. Nice knowin' you!' He slammed the door shut and drove all the way to The Roadhouse. Karma was still out the entire way._

_Darren carried her in, already heading for one of the back rooms. Ellen came running after._

'_What happened?'_

'_Listen, take care of her for a few hours. I need to make some calls and talk to Ash. I'm gonna need money and some new ID.' He left Ellen to take care of her. By the time he got back she was finally coming around and mumbling incoherently._

'_Hey. Karma. It's ok, we're at Ellen's.'_

'_Darren...? Where's Dad?'_

'_Still on the hunt. How soon do you think you'll be able to go back?'_

'_Why'd you bring me here?'_

_The words stung Darren. 'It's safer here.' He paused. 'I want to go as soon as I can... I'm not going back.' His voice was angry again._

'_I'm sorry.' She thought it was directed at her and closed her eyes._

_Darren looked away. 'Get a good night's sleep. I'll drive you back tomorrow.' She was already asleep._

_He drove her back as promised. She was still pretty in and out of it when he brought her in._

'_I can't stay here with you and your dad anymore. I'm going back to Ellen's.' He left and never came back._

_All Karma could think about for days was that it was her fault that Darren had left. He was her best friend. He'd become like a brother... like Chris might be if he'd survived..._

_**DEANANDSAMHEY,IWISHWECOULDPUTMULLETROCKINWITHOUTASONGFIC**_

"Wake up Dean. Time to leave."

"Gah... what?" Dean saw the clock. "I thought you said sleep, not a nap."

"C'mon. We've got to find a place to hide before they wake up. They'll probably sleep in since the hunt is tonight."

"Right..." Dean got dressed.

"You remember which outfits we gave the shifters?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep. So don't shoot at anything wearing our clothes. The guns are loaded with silver bullets just in case and the knives are over there."

Dean got the necessary supplies and looked at Sam. "Hey... that vision... didn't happen to be Gordon shooting himself by any chance?"

"Dean. Are we ever that lucky? It must have been the other guy."

"So we definitely grab Karma... What about the guy?"

"Dean. We try and save everyone we can. Remember?"

"Sam, remind me how this got so complicated."

"Well first we picked up a hunter's daughter who just happened to be connected to the demon in some way. Then she ran off with your car and you wouldn't let her go so we went to track down your car." Sam paused to breathe. "Then I had an oh so lovely vision of a demon in the trailer, a person screaming, and a guy shooting himself in the head. What's more... we get here to find out she's with Gordon too."

"How'd he get here?"

"Must've broken out or something. Anyways... we needed to save Karma from Gordon and possibly this other guy. So we're using the shape shifters to our advantage to distract Gordon. But we have to get there in time to watch the hunt without any of them noticing. Otherwise, we're dead."

"Hey Sam..."

"What?"

"Ya wanna go to Disney Land instead?" Dean laughed but he was half serious. "I hear that the girls they hire to play the princesses are pretty hot..."

"Get in the car." Sam couldn't help but smile a little. "We need to get going."

**AN: Thoughts... Anyone? My cousin used to be Alice in Wonderland.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt :D**


	10. Expect the Unexpected

1AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review.

Disclaimer: Maybe if I see a shooting star...

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Sam and Dean found separate locations so that if one was found, the other would have a chance. Dean hid in a tree. Sam decided to lay flat against the roof of the trailer. Cause who'd look up there? Right?

_**EVERYONEWAKESUP**_

Gordon came into the room where Karma and Darren were sleeping. Darren woke up first and went over to Karma before he could see her.

"Could you get breakfast? I'll get her up. She scares easily now."

"Yeah sure." Gordon missed the whole levitation trick.

"Karma. Karma, time to get up." He nudged her shoulder and she dropped down. "How long have you been floating in you're sleep? Dude."

Karma looked down. "I don't know. Sometime after you left. Dad found me like that when he came in one day."

"Get ready. You know what the game plan is. I'll stick around here. Gordon is going to be in the woods. And you're scouting out ahead."

"Right."

"Hey. I want you to know... you weren't the reason I left. Ok? I couldn't stand Mike being so reckless all the time... Especially putting everyone in danger."

"Dad... he was more careful after you left. I was out of it for a while. But I do remember how freaked you were. I'm sorry about the fight and..."

"Hey, hey. Not your fault. I was about to take you with me. But lord knows you would have fought me tooth and nail. That's why I left you here. I didn't leave you though. I left Mike."

She sat up and got dressed. "We need to get ready. Start packing what you need and remember to stick close to the trailer."

"Don't go too far out ahead of Gordon. I know you're the bait on this one. If you see anything... Shoot at it and run."

"You and your over protectiveness... I'll be fine." She was tying her hair up to fit in her cap.

_**NIGHTTIMEANDHUNTBEGINSCAUSEIT'SALWAYSATNIGHTFACEIT**_

Dean and Sam watched the three of them head out and discuss the last of the plan before separating. Karma went ahead. Gordon followed a few minutes later, and the other guy guarded the trailer.

Karma started to get near the shack when she saw movement in the bushes. Sam came out and she lowered her gun. He looked at her almost surprised.

"What are you doing Sam? Gordon's following me. Are you suicidal?"

"No. Looks like you are." He lunged forward and knocked her over and started landing blows. She finally kicked him off but found herself backed against a tree. Her gun was in the bushes somewhere and she was left with a knife.

"I should've known better." She huffed. "You're not the real Sam are you?!"

The shifter didn't say anything and just made another move towards her.

"GORDON!"

"You know. You really are a freak. The last person who could move stuff with his head shot himself. I saw it."

"You lie."

Gordon came out and paused in shock when he saw Sam but didn't lower his weapon. "You're the last person I thought I'd see here." He shot at 'Sam' but he ducked in time.

"How'd you get out of prison. Huh?" Crap he had Sam's memories.

"Go look for the shifters. I'll take care of Sammy here."

"You can't even let me have my own hunt without getting involved." He fired another shot and 'Sam' ran off into the woods. "I said GO! Karma. Where's you're gun?"

She pointed towards the bushes and went to get it... but she made three steps before it came towards her. Gordon saw.

He forgot about 'Sam' for the moment and raised the gun to her. "I should've known. You're one of them! Sorry I have to do this..."

A branch came down and stunned Gordon while Karma ran back towards the trailer. She ran into Dean in a clearing.

"Stop. You're not him! I saw 'Sam'. Where are they!?"

"Just take it easy. We're here to help..." His eyes flashed.

"Yeah right. You're probably the one that got my dad!" She grabbed her knife. "I'm gonna do the same to you that you did to him!"

He was caught off guard as she ran towards him and avoided the knife by inches. She was on her back and pulled out her gun. 'Dean' had already started running when she fired and missed.

_**THEWONDERFULWORLDOFGORDON**_

Gordon lost sight of Karma and elected to go after 'Sam'. It wasn't hard to track him. He had doubled back though and was closer to the trailer than he originally thought.

They both jumped out of the trees simultaneously ready to fight.

"I was gonna make this quick at first Sammy. But leaving me tied up... Getting me arrested... It's not gonna be so easy for you now."

"You know deep down you're worse than I am... all those innocent people you kill..." 'Sam' taunted.

"Shut up!" Gordon shot 'Sam' in the leg. He immediately crumpled down and let out a scream. He tried to crawl away, but Gordon was on him with a knife. He stabbed 'Sam' in the gut and there was a cry of agony as he curled in on himself. Blood was pooling around them but Gordon didn't stop. He was going to torture Sam before killing the shifters.

"DEAN!" 'Sam' screamed. Blood was coming out of his mouth now.

Gordon only responded to sticking the knife into the bullet would and twisting it around. Pulled out his gun and shot 'Sam' in the stomach.

"There. You'll die a nice. Slow. Death." Gordon watched as 'Sam' passed out and went to continue the hunt.

_**DEANPOV**_

Dean heard his brother screaming far off. He couldn't tell if it was the shifter or if Sam had abandoned his post to go after Karma. Dean couldn't risk it. He took off into the woods and found 'Sam' in a heap on the ground.

"Sammy!" Dean ran towards the form. He was ready to breakdown when he saw all the blood. He turned 'Sam' over and saw him shivering and unconscious with lines of pain across his face.

"Oh God. Sam." Then Dean noticed it. Sam's least favorite shirt. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the shifter. Even though it was evil... it probably saved Sam's life. So Dean did the only thing he could do. He pulled the gun and shot it in the head to end its suffering. That image would haunt Dean forever.

"Now where'd Gordon run off to?"

_**SAMPOV**_

Sam heard himself screaming in the woods. It was creepier than he'd imagined. But it meant that Gordon was busy at the moment and he could sneak away. Darren was on the other side keeping watch. The kid would be ok for a while. Sam needed to find Karma.

Sam slipped into the woods carefully to avoid being seen. All he could do is listen and wait for something to happen.

He heard something running through the woods. It definitely wasn't Dean. They'd been on too many hunts. Sam would recognize the sound. And by the sound of his shifter's screaming, Gordon was taking his time. The thought made Sam sick.

He saw Karma appear and jumped out to catch her. Sam barely did and was holding her back to his chest. She was frantic and not giving up without a fight.

"Arrghh... LET ME GO YOU EVIL–" She elbowed Sam in the gut. Hard and he stumbled backwards.

"I'll ask you again! Where's the real Sam!?" She was holding her gun up.

"Karma... Calm down. I am the real Sam."

She shot him in the shoulder. "I said. WHERE'S, THE REAL, SAM!"

"Ughh... Karma... Dean and I are here..."

"Yeah, I saw that!"

"You don't understand... We have to get you out..."

Karma was still frantic. It seemed like everything in the woods was out to get her.

"If you think I'm lying... Shoot me."

She paused for a minute. "Lemme see your phone!"

"What...?"

"Let me see your phone. Sam never goes anywhere without it!"

"Fine." He tossed it over with his good arm.

Karma was shocked when she flipped it open. She just shot the real Sam. "Oh God..."

"Believe me now?" He took a couple steps over.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry it's just that–"

"Don't worry... we'll get back to the trailer and get Darren.

Then the thought hit her like a brick wall. Gordon. "Sam!" He was leading her back to the cabin. "Gordon!" She grabbed his sleeve. "Gordon knows about me!"

"Ok... We're going to have to hide you. You'll be close to the cabin while I get Darren. With any luck. Dean's already taking care of Gordon. C'mon."

_**ANDNOWBACKTOYOUDEAN**_

Dean was chasing down Gordon who was no doubt looking for the shifters. He caught sight of something moving behind him and ducked.

Gordon came into view. "Did ya see your brother Dean?" He stepped forward. "Sorry I had to do it. But there's one more thing..." He threw the gun down. "I have a bone to pick with you. I'll make it a fair fight."

"Well that's a first." Dean still had his knife up his sleeve.

They went a few rounds. Both were bloody before Gordon landed on top of Dean and began to cut off his air. Gordon didn't have much of a chance though. Dean slipped the knife into his hand and when Gordon bent down to apply more pressure... Dean slit his throat.

Gordon fell over choking on his own blood. Dean just stood up and tossed the knife at him. "Catch ya on the flip side Gordon." Dean made his way back to meet Sam and left Gordon there to die. (And he did)

_**DARRENPOV.**_

He was patrolling the tree line. He heard shots and screams. But definitely not Karma or Gordon. Darren was about to head back closer to the trailer when something grabbed him from behind and knocked him out.

'Dean' dragged Darren back to the trailer and changed into him while leaving the real Darren tied up.

_**KARMAANDSAM**_

Sam lead Karma to where they had hidden the Impala. They could see the trailer.

"Now listen to me. Don't move. If something happens here are the keys. Drive and get help." Sam began to run towards the cabin.

Karma sat there in the car with the doors locked. Her head began to hurt again and she heard a voice.

'Don't come back. Don't go in the trailer. It's a trap.'

She looked up and Sam was over half way there and she ran to catch up with him while screaming for him to stop. He did and she warned him right before a figure appeared on the deck and shot himself.

Karma screamed. She knew it was Darren immediately and ran towards him. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused. But there was something wrong... It was him. But it wasn't. A few seconds later they turned.

"Sam! It's not him!" Sam was now walking towards them. Something wasn't right still. That's when he saw the black smoke rise out of a broken window and disappear.

He joined Karma and went inside to find Darren. All they found was a pile of sulfur...

Sam turned to Karma immediately. If she hadn't of stopped him, he would have been in there... He grabbed her by her shoulders scaring her. "Karma. How did you know!? It's important!"

"I-I... heard a voice in my head. I told me not to go in..." She paused. "Sam. It was Darren's voice." They both stood there shocked as Dean came in.

"I take it we couldn't save him." He looked at the shifter's body.

"That's a shifter." Sam directed his head to the sulfur. "Darren's gone."

"HOLYSHIT!" Dean was wide eyed. "This isn't supposed to happen anymore Sam! Yellow eyes is dead..."

"Yeah..."

"What just happened? Where's Darren?"

"A demon took him." Sam looked at her.

"Karma... Did Darren have powers too?" Dean looked towards her

"I didn't think so... but tonight... he warned us. I heard a message in my head."

"By the looks of it Dean, I'd guess he did." Sam spoke in a low voice.

**AN: Thoughts... Anyone? Only a little left to go. I smell a sequel.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt :D**


	11. Answers?

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review.

Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough and do not have the privilege to work with Kripke and Co. Not mine. Unless I'm a long lost heir and he dies. But that's just sad and morbid.

THANK YOU BLUE PEANUT.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

_**WHATABOUTDARREN?**_

Darren woke up in the middle of a town all alone. No people, no birds. Hardly any wind. "What the..." He got up and walked around.

"Glad to see you're awake Darren." A woman's voice came from behind and Darren turned around.

"Where are we and how do you know my name?" He took a step back but she kept walking towards him.

"Where are we? Well this place is for people like you of course. And as for knowing your name... That's just my job." Her eyes went black.

"Get away from me. I'm warning you..." _With what? Crap._

"Oh please. Passed out like you were... If I wanted you dead or possessed. You would be."

"Then why am I here?"

"It makes things... Less messy with no one around. Don't worry though. You're just the first to get to the party." She smiled.

"Wait. What do you mean 'less messy'." He was backed against a wall.

"You've been denying it... The fact that you're special. Just like Karma."

"How the hell do you know about her?! Stay away from her."

"You think it was really an accident how you found her at that motel? How she's not here with Sam?" She touched his face and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"It was you. All you. You see... Karma heard your little warning and stopped Sam as well." She paused. "Karma was about to drop off the map. You went back to that hunt and she was gone. Nowhere for her to go after everything. You _knew_ she would show up at the hotel. You were there before she was. Might as well face the facts."

"I've never used them. I don't even know how." He was resisting her as much as he could.

"But that's why you're here so early. You'll use your powers soon enough..."

_**DEANKARMAANDSAMOFCOURSE**_

"Where. Is. He." Karma ground out at both hunters.

"You won't like it." Dean leaned against a wall.

"I don't care. Tell me. No one ever tells me anything. I suggest you start talking..." She was frustrated beyond words. Her entire family was gone.

"Yellow eyes took Sam once. He turned up in this abandoned town with... other kids..." Dean glanced at Sam but he only looked at the floor.

"Who exactly is 'yellow eyes'?"

"He started all of this." Dean looked up. "We killed him. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well... It did. So where did it take you? I'm going to get him back."

"No." Dean was stern.

"And why not?"

"You said he's your age? No. Sam's the only one left from his generation... You're not going."

"Try and stop me." She started to walk out the door and Dean caught her arm.

"Let go of me." She shrugged him off.

"If you go one of you will die." Dean nearly shouted. "They all died. They either killed themselves or were either killed by another kid with abilities. If you go. One of you will die."

"What...?" She stopped.

"Listen. If you want to save him. You need our help." Dean was slightly concerned that Sam hadn't said anything. "But you can't go in with us. No matter what." He glanced between Sam and Karma.

"Why?"

"What part of 'you will die.' do you not understand? We'll help you. But we won't let you go off by yourself because finding him is exactly what you're going to try and do."

"You'll really help?"

"Yes." Dean wasn't breaking eye contact.

Karma spoke softly. "Ok. I'll–" She was interrupted by a loud crash behind her.

"Sam!" Sam had crumpled onto the floor. Dean ran over to him and Karma stood shocked.

He was lying face down when Dean reached him. The first thing he noticed was the gash on Sam's head. But that couldn't be the problem. It was barely bleeding. Dean turned him over and as soon as he touched Sam's left shoulder he felt him cringe in pain.

"Sammy?!"

"...Uhg... What Dean...?" Sam was in a cold sweat.

"What happe–" Dean finally notice the small hole in Sam's jacket. He'd been standing to Sam's right and missed it. There wasn't much blood on the out side of his thick coat, but when Dean lifted it off... He saw that his shirt and inside of his jacket was absorbing most of the blood.

"Shit Sam, what happened?" Dean started to try and stop the blood flow with his hands and applied pressure with Sam let out a grunt to keep from screaming. There wasn't a lot coming out. But it wouldn't stop.

"...Got... shot..." Sam said and he was about ready to pass out.

"Hey. Stay awake man."

Karma finally stepped forward. "I–...I shot him–"

"What!? You shot him!" Dean was looking at her. He'd be pissed if his brother wasn't about to lose consciousness.

She started speaking faster and the words were almost indecipherable. "I'm sorry. I was an accident he jumped out. I thought I thought he was one of the shifters and I shot him. God I'm so sorry. I didn't think it was that bad. He seemed fine. I thought I just winged him. I'm–"

"Shut up and help me get him to the car!" Dean started to lift Sam up and was straining at first to get him off of the floor.

"I've got it." Much like in the junkyard, she lifted Sam and set him against the impala. Dean just followed in awe.

"Damnit! The first aid kit is in the room!" Dean cursed and smacked himself in the head as he went to Sam's side.

"There's one in the trailer." Karma didn't wait for a response and ran off.

Once there, she took a minute to find the kit in all of the mess. But she also stumbled across Darren's bag next to her's... she took a minute and finally stuffed the first aid in her own bag before grabbing Darren's. She took off back towards the car.

Dean watched as Karma carried up two bags. "You stopped to pack!? Sam's in trouble here. Just hand over the kit!" Dean took it roughly from her.

"They were already packed. I couldn't leave them." She paused. "Unless you'd rather I walk around in what I'm wearing." She indicated her dirty hunting outfit stained with blood, dirt, mud, with several tears and rips.

It barely phased Dean as he bandaged Sam's shoulder. "We can come back!"

"We can argue later! Let me help."

Dean moved aside a little and she handed him things as he asked for them. "That's all we can do until we get to the room." Dean was still looking at Sam who had passed out a while back. He opened the door to the backseat. "Get in and scoot over to the other side." Karma did it without question as Sam was hoisted in after her so she could keep a watch on him and make sure he didn't get jostled around too much.

"Hold on." Dean tore out and broke every high score in speeding towards the motel. Karma pushed Sam's hair out of his face to keep it from getting into the now clotting gash on his head. Dean and Karma didn't say a word until they got there.

"I can't lift him again." She said as they pulled in. Dean gave her a confused look.

"Unless you want people to see... And I can't do anymore tonight. I'm too tired now."

"I'll go prop open the door. Powers or not you can still do a little manual work and help me drag him in."

They finally got Sam onto the hotel bed. He still looked pale... but a little better.

"Listen. I'm going to go to the store to pick up alcohol and pain killers. There's some in the kit here, but it won't be enough for too long. As soon as he wakes up give them to him." Dean left the room.

Karma was left to take off Sam's jacket and cut open his t-shirt that had already begun to stick to his skin. She wiped away the extra blood and saw that the bullet didn't go all the way through. They'd have to take it out.

She was getting out the necessary supplies when Sam started moaning. "Here, take these." She handed over some pills and helped him with the water.

"...thanks... uh... Dean?"

"Went to the store. He'll be right–" The door opened. "Back."

"How is he?"

"Just woke up... Bullet didn't go through. We have to take it out."

"Great..." He moved Karma away. "Sam I'm sorry. This is going to hurt. A lot."

Sam only nodded. Dean gave him a shot of liquor. "You ready?"

"Yeah..." He closed his eyes and prepared for the pain.

"Ok. One. Two. Three." Dean began to work and find the bullet. Sam gritted his teeth to try and handle the pain. When Dean finally found the bullet and began to remove it Sam finally let out a strangled scream.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean continued until it was out. "Sam. We need to sterilize it..." Dean reached for the alcohol again and slowly poured it over the wound. Sam's face was contorted in pain but he didn't scream this time. Dean finished and applied the gauze. "Done." Sam was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. "Rest Sam. Try and sleep it off a little."

Dean flipped the t.v. on low volume with subtitles on. Karma took the pullout sofa that was in the room.

"So why'd you grab the bags Karma? Sam's out there bleeding and you stop to get your stuff. He probably saved you from Gordon." Dean didn't look away from the t.v.

"Because. It's all I have left."

"We would have gone back." Dean was irritated.

"With all of the gunshots, blood, screaming, and not to mention the three dead bodies... I think not."

"What's so important in there anyway?"

"This." She held up a bag. "Was Darren's. The one over there is mine. You've been through it. I know. So you know what's in it."

Dean just stared at the t.v. not sure what to say.

"There is one other thing..." Karma looked up from the bags to Dean. "If we go back now. You and I... I can get Dad's car back. Darren took it when he left. He was the one helping us."

Dean was still silent but looked at Sam.

"Please Dean."

"You have the keys?"

She held them up.

"I'll drop you off. Meet me back here." Dean was sure she'd come back with everything she was leaving in the room.

He dropped her off as promised and went back to Sam.

Karma approached the car and got in the driver's seat. She suddenly felt another mind blowing headache.

'Ahh!' An agonizing scream was let out by a man's voice. 'Stop. Please don't make me use them anymore. I don't want– Ahhh!' And if he sensed someone was listening he finally let out, 'Don't come for me.'

It was him again. "Darren..." Karma considered going to find him. Leaving Dean and Sam... But she went back to the room anyway. She needed help on this. They both did.

She walked in and Sam was still out. "Dean. I heard him again. Darren... he needs help. Fast."

**AN: Last chapter of this one. Look for a sequel. And of course I had to make Sam suffer a bit. Think of it as a treat for those of you who kept reading.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt :D**


	12. Sequel Announcement

**_The sequel is now up and started._**

**_see Other Generations II._**

**_hope you all like it. 3 RWBB_**


End file.
